The Blue Butterfly -Special Edition-
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Namanya Mei Xujie. Selama dia bergabung dengan Wei, kejadian yang belum diceritakan di Blue Butterfly sekarang akan diceritakan disini. Dan sang author yang akan menjadi narator... Bonus Chapters to The Blue Butterfly. R&R please. COMPLETE!
1. Tea Party 1

**A/N : **Minna-san konnichiwa! Aku mau kasih tau nih. Yang fic satu ini, **bukan sequel dari The Blue Butterfly**. Tapi chapter spesial yang menceritakan kejadian yang lucu dan jenaka sewaktu Mei Xujie tinggal di Wei. Misalkan : Kalau ini anime (ngaco lu Author...) bisa disebut versi OVA. Lalu sequel yang The Blue Butterfly bisa disebut versi movienya gitu deh... (ngaco amat lu Author...)

**Oke, aku peringatkan. Bagi yang belum membaca cerita yang sebelumnya yang berjudul The Blue Butterfly, BACA YANG ITU TERLEBIH DAHULU! Kalau tidak dibaca, OTHERWISE! Pembaca alias kamu! Tidak akan mengerti! **

Oke langsung saja~

**Disclaimer : All characters belongs to KOEI. I own my OC only.**

**Warning : Kemungkinan ada OOC, Typo, fanservice...? (lolwut)**

**Rate : T**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Tea Party 1  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal atau Author POV?-**

BZZZT... Ditemukan gadis galau *PLAKK* Maksudku. Gadis yang termenung dengan wajah datar yang duduk dibawah pohon yang berdaun merah dan orange. Ya, musimnya sekarang adalah musim gugur. Namanya Mei Xujie. Gadis yang dulunya bagian dari Dong Zhuo, dan sekarang bergabung dengan Wei secara pasrah. *PLAKK*

"Siapa sih yang nyebutin namaku..." gumam Xujie.

Oh, saya lupa. Saya berbicara seperti sekarang ini mungkin membuat para pembaca bingung. Anggap saja saya angin lewat oke? Namanya... hm.. Narator... Itu dia. Ah, saya memang kekurangan kamus bahasa indonesia di otak saya...

Setelah itu, Xujie kembali terdiam dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat keatas, menatap daun yang berwarna orange yang terjatuh diatas kepalanya. Lalu dia mengambilnya. Dia memutar tangkai daun itu.

"Gak ada yang menarik disini..." gumam Xujie.

Lalu dia berdir dan berjalan menuju koridor istana. Dia tidak melihat para jendral bahkan dayang istana yang numpang lewat.

"Itu karena mereka sedang pesta. Soalnya mereka baru selesai perang di Xia Pi."

Mei Xujie! Jangan dijawab! Anggap saja aku angin lewat!

"Oke... Jadi aku anggap kamu semut. Lalu aku injak kau sampai mati..." gumam Xujie.

Jahat banget... Tapi aku bukan semut. Hiraukan aja aku! Yah... walaupun aku benci dihirauin...

"...Ah. Perpustakaan?"

Pembaca yang terhormat, perpustakaannya bukan kayak perpustakaan sekolah lho ya. Lebih tradisional gitu lho. *lebay*

Xujie pun menghiraukan Author yang berbicara sendiri lalu dia memasuki perpustakaan.

"Permisi~"

Hening... Gak ada orang. Saya gak perlu mengulanginya 'kan? Semua penghuni Istana Xu Chang sedang merayakan pesta. Xujie tidak tertarik, jadi dia sendirian aja deh. Anti-social ini gadis... Gimana naikin Social Link-nya tuh? *sweatdrop*

"'Author terhormat yang kayak angin lewat'... Ngomongnya yang penting aja..." sahut Xujie yang berbicara sendiri dengan nada datar.

Setelah Xujie berbicara seperti itu membuat saya jadi marah. Tapi saya tahan... Saya orang yang sabar. Oh, maaf. Seperti yang Xujie katakan tadi. Saya akan berbicara yang penting aja.

Ehem! Lalu, Xujie berkeliling didalam perpustakaan. Dia mencari apaan yah?

"Hm? Buku apa ini? Tebalnya 100 halaman..."

Itu mah belum tebal mbak... Buku matematika saya aja lebih dari seratus. Ah maaf. Saya kelewatan...

Xujie pun membuka bukunya.

"Wik(beeep)pedia, Kumpulan Teh dari Cina yang terkenal..." gumam Xujie yang bicara sendiri.

Lalu dia langsung membuka halaman ditengah. Ini cewek pemalas atau apa yah?

" Yellow Mountain Fur Peak... Qi Men Red, Maojian tea, Houkui Tea... Waah, banyak sekali macam tehnya..."

Oh, dia gadis yang kuat! Dia berhasil menahan ngilernya! Dan dia mengerti bahasa inggris!

"'Author banyak bacot yang terhormat'... Sudah kubilang bicaranya yang penting aja.

Author berbicara dalam hati. 'Maafkan saya, saya kelewatan.'

"Ah, aku mau buat teh ini. Dan memberinya pada Tuan Guo Jia sebagai rasa terima kasihku! Aku sudah berhutang budi padanya!" sahut Xujie sambil menutup telapak tangan kanannya.

...THE BLUE BUTTERFLY...

Di dapur Xujie membawa buku itu. Dan membuat tehnya sesuai dengan petunjuk cara membuat tehnya.

"Nah, selesai... Aku harap dia akan menyukainya..." gumam Xujie sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Lalu dia membawa tadahnya dan meletakkan cangkirnya diatas tadah dan membawanya.

Seperti yang saya katakan tadi. Semua penghuni Istana Xu Chang sedang berpesta, mereka berhasil memenggal kepala Lu Bu. Jadi mereka merayakannya dan menjadikan kepala Lu Bu jadi bola voli. Maaf, kata-kata saya tadi hanyalah sandiwara. Jangan dianggap serius oke?

Dari depan pintunya, terdengar suara yang sangat berisik. Ada orang yang mengatakan "YEAAH! HAHAHA!" dan "WOOHOOO!" dan "MWAHAHAHAHA!" dan juga terdengar alunan musik.

"Disini berisik ... disana juga berisik..."

Lagi-lagi saya kelewatan...

Lalu Xujie membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Dia memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Hei, jangan salah paham... Dia bukan maling lho ya...

Xujie clingak clinguk mencari dimana Guo Jia berada. Ternyata dia sedang bersandar di jendela yang tanpa kaca. Yah, kalau ada kacanya, apa jamannya udah modern? Aku tidak tau... Jangan tanya aku oke? Ditangannya memegang gelas yang sudah kosong.

Lalu Xujie dengan perlahan menutup pintunya. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Guo Jia.

"Tuan Guo Jia..." sapa Xujie yang agak gugup.

"...! Oh, Nona Mei Xujie. Ada apa?" sahut Guo Jia yang agak terkejut. Soalnya dia ikutan galau...

"Um... Aku... buat teh... Tuan mau mencobanya? Saya baru belajar membuatnya..." sahut Xujie yang ragu-ragu.

"Teh? Oh, yah... Saya akan meminumnya..." sahut Guo Jia dan mengambil cangkir berisi teh dari kedua tangan Xujie. TAPI!

PRAAANGGG

"..."

"..."

"...Ah... Cangkirnya pecah..." sahut Xujie pelan dan melihat kebawah. Cangkirnya pecah, tehnya membasahi lantai.

"Ah..." Guo Jia ikut melihat ke bawah.

"...MAAFKAN AKU TUAN GUO JIA! AKU... AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" sahut Xujie yang langsung nangis.

"Eh?! Eh?! Tidak apa-apa kok. Saya tidak marah kok!" sahut Guo Jia yang panik sambil menggoyang kedua tangannya, dia berusaha menenangkan Xujie. Cengeng nih anak...

"A-AKU AKAN MEMBUATNYA LAGI! MAAFKAN AKU!" sahut Xujie sambil membungkuk 90 derajat dan langsung lari keluar.

Guo Jia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tulangmu udah patah semua ya?

"A-Author... Jangan berpikir yang sadis dong... Saya masih sehat..." gumam Guo Jia, sebelah alisnya bergerak.

Maaf, saya SENGAJA kelewatan. Oke, kita kembali dengan Xujie.

Dia berlari dengan cepat dan sudah tiba di dapur. Si Author ketinggalan...

"Uuuh... Aku bodoh amat..." sahut Xujie sambil membuat tehnya sambil nangis sendiri.

Author speechless dan menunggu Xujie. Oh ya, aku lupa menyebutkan teh macam apa yang dia buat. Nama tehnya adalah Yellow Mountain Fur Peak.

"*hiks* ...Akhirnya... selesai... *hiks* Aku harus hati-hati ... *hiks*" Xujie pun berjalan dengan hati-hati.

Dan selama 10 menit, akhirnya sampai di depan pintu. Emangnya berapa meter sih jauhnya? Padahal cuma 5 meter doang...

Ehem, Xujie pun membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati dan berjalan ke arah Guo Jia. Pecahan cangkir yang tadi udah dibersihin, jadi gak ada lagi. Pembacapasti tau siapa yang membersihkan.

Apa? BUKAN AKU!

...

BUKAN! BUKAN GUO JIA!

...

*sigh* Yang membersihkan pecahan cangkir itu si dayang istana. Apa aku perlu menyebut nama dayang itu? Aku gak tau namanya... Apa perlu aku perkenalkan? LAKUKAN SENDIRI...

Guo Jia tersenyum melihat Xujie yang ceroboh tadi.

"I-ini, Tuan *hiks*... Aku sudah buat yang baru..."

Guo Jia tertawa dan mengelus kepalanya. "Terima kasih..." lalu dia mengambil cangkirnya dari kedua tangan Xujie. As expected, DEJA VU. Saya suka sekali dengan Deja Vu. Terutama di anime-... Ah maaf. Mari kita lanjutkan.

Lalu, Guo Jia meminumnya sedikit. Xujie panik setengah mati sambil menggaruk-garuk dinding. Kukunya tajam amat ya...

"..."

"...B-b-bagaimana Tuan? Tidak enak? *hiks* TEHNYA BOLEH DIBUANG SAJAAA!" sahut Xujie yang kembali nangis. Si Author tepok jidat.

"Ti-tidak kok! Tehnya enak sekali! Sungguh! Jujur! Ini pertama kalinya saya meminum teh. Rasanya enak sekali! Manis sekali!" sahut Guo Jia panik.

"'Manis sekali'? Apa aku kebanyakan gula? *hiks*" sahut Xujie yang 'menunda' nangisnya.

"M-maksud saya, rasa manisnya pas sekali!" sahut Guo Jia yang panik.

"Eeeh? Sungguh?"

"Y-ya... Sungguh..."

"..." Lalu Xujie tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah..." sahutnya sambil menghela napas lega.

"Hm? Teh apa ini?" tanya Master Xun Yu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"WAAAAH!" teriak Xujie yang mudah terkejut pun terkejut. Saya harap grammar bahasa indonesia saya tidak salah...

"UWAAAA!" teriak Xun Yu yang ikut terkejut. Guo Jia yang sudah sadar dengan keberadaannya sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dia hanya memasang wajah seperti ini O_O

"A-ayah... Jangan membuatku kaget! Nanti jantungku bisa copot!"

"Kamu berpikir terlalu jauh Xujie... Ngomong-ngomong itu teh apa?" sahut Master Xun Yu sambil melirik tehnya yang berada di tangan Guo Jia. "Teh hijau?"

"Iya, ayah mau coba?"

"Oooh! Terlihat enak, tentu saja ayah mau!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya lagi!" sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur. Dia berlari kayak pemain American Football, kayak Eyeshield 12... Saya sengaja balikin nomornya...

5 menit kemudian.

"Ini ayah." sahut Xujie sambil memberikan teh hijau yang bernama Yellow-... apalah namanya...

"Terima kasih, Nak." sahut Xun Yu sambil mengambil tehnya dari tangan Xujie.

SLURRRP. Aduh, Master Xun Yu. Cara minumnya yang lebih sopan dong.

'Ah, maaf...' sahut Xun Yu dalam hati.

"Bagaimana ayah?"

"..."

"A-Ayah? Tehnya ... tidak enak?" sahut Xujie yang hampir mau nangis lagi.

"Ti-tidak kok! Enak sekali kok! Bener!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Benar! Sungguh!"

Xujie tertawa polos. "Syukurlah... Ah, kalau begitu aku mau buat teh yang lain."

4 menit kemudian...

"Ayah! Ini teh yang baru aku buat!" sahut Xujie yang mulai ketagihan buat teh.

"Oh, terima kasih, Nak."

"Lalu coba teh yang ini!"

"Ekh, ya... Terima kasih..."

"Lalu yang ini!"

"TERLALU BANYAK!"

Guo Jia hanya tertawa pasrah sambil sweatdrop.

Dan akhirnya, Xun Yu mual karena kebanyakan minum teh.

"Tehku... Tidak enak..." gumam Xujie sambil duduk di pojokan.

"B-bukan, Nona Mei Xujie. Dia hanya kebanyakan minum kok..." sahut Guo Jia sambil menghiburnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah, Xujie masih depresi dan masih saja duduk di pojokan...

* * *

A/N : Jadinya kita gak yakin tehnya enak atau nggak ya... wkwkwkwkwkwk!

Chapter selanjutnya! Chapter 2 : Tea Party 2!


	2. Tea Party 2

**A/N : **Doumo, minna-san! Selamat datang di chapter dua. Saya mau kasih tau lagi, kenapa saya buat Special Edition terlebih dahulu? Jawabannya : Karena saya ingin. Ah, bukan itu saja, karena di fic pertama saya di The Blue Butterfly rasanya humornya berkurang, Maaf yah. Jadi, karena itu aku buat fic yang ketiga The Blue Butterfly -Special Edition- untuk memberi scene yang ada humornya yang belum diperlihatkan kepada para readers maupun reviewers. Dakara~ I hope ya guys enjoy this! Bagi yang belum tau dengan fic keduaku. Nama fic keduaku tersebut adalah Working!. Menceritakan tentang para Warriors yang bekerja dan tentunya menggunakan DLC di Dynasty Warriors 8. Jadi, tolong dibaca dan di review ya~

Oke, aku balas review-nya dulu~

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Hahaha, mirip dengan Zhou Yu dengan Xiao Qiao ya? Teehee, wajar saja... Nee-chan penggemar couple itu. Eh, tapi masalahnya bukan itu. *GUBRAKK* Karena Xujie baru bergabung dengan Wei, Xujie takut kalau dia akan melakukan kesalahan pada pertama kalinya dan gak mau Guo Jia kesialan. Xujie itu sifatnya seperti itu. Hai~ thank you for reviewing~ :3

**-KuroragiUum-**

Hahaha, seperti yang aku jelaskan pada Wa-chan diatas. n_n  
Hm? Game online? Hahaha, sebenarnya semua nama teh itu aku dapat dari Wikipedia. Hai~ thank you for reviewing~ :3

**-ZhaoYu-**

Uwaaa! Pendatang baru! Terima kasih udah mampir! Ah ini minum teh buatan Xujie dulu! Sekali lagi, makasih!

**Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI. My OC belongs to me. And... this fiction as well...

**Warning**** :** Kalau ada OOC, Typo atau semacamnya. Maaf ya, akan saya usahakan agar grammar saya oke. :3

Oh iya, di fic ini aku akan memakai Normal POV... atau Author POV? Hm... Mana yang bener ya? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting hepi... *plakk*

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Tea Party 2  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Guo Jia... Tuan mau minum tehku lagi?" tanya Xujie sambil berdiri dan menghadap ke Guo Jia. Dia baru sembuh dari depresinya. Kau sudah berjuang...

"Ah, saya benar-benar minta maaf, Nona Mei Xujie. Saya sudah minum banyak sekali hari ini." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. Yah, dia senyum melulu 'kan. Bagi author itu namanya 'Muka hampa'...

"Oh... begitu... Ya sudahlah..." sahut Xujie sambil membuang muka dan menghela napas panjang. Lalu Xujie berjalan keluar.

"Nona Mei Xujie? Nona mau pergi kemana?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Hm? Aku mau tidur. Udah larut malam kok masih belum selesai ya, perayaan kemenangan kita ini lama amat acaranya..."

"Lebih baik Nona disini saja. Maukah nona Mei Xujie menemani saya?" tanya Guo Jia sambil memegang kedua tangan Xujie.

"Eh? Er... Tentu. Yah, aku tidak terlalu mengantuk sih. Baiklah..." jawab Xujie yang tidak keberatan dengan tawaran Guo Jia.

"Terima kasih..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... Aku mau buat teh untukku dulu... Tuan Guo Jia beneran gak mau?" tanya Xujie.

"Tidak, terima kasih." sahut Guo Jia sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan kembali lagi..." sahut Xujie sambil keluar dari ruangan. Lalu Guo Jia mendekati Xun Yu yang masih mual.

"Er... Master Xun Yu? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Guo Jia sambil mendekatinya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aaahh, ya. Saya baik-baik saja." sahut Xun Yu sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Anda kebanyakan minum, tadi Anda juga sudah meminum anggur..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tertawa.

"Yahh, padahal teh buatan putriku itu enak sekali... Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menahan rasa mual diperut saya. Saya merasa bersalah.. UHUK! UHUK!" Yak, Master Xun Yu kembali mual.

Guo Jia menjauh dan memasang wajah "EWW", tapi 'muka hampa' Guo Jia yang khas itu tidak berubah. Si Author pun ikut menjauh dan memasang wajah jijik.

"Urrgh... Sepertinya saya terlalu tua untuk meminum anggur. Haahh, andaikan saya bisa kembali muda seperti Anda, Master Guo Jia..."

"Ah... hahaha..." Guo Jia hanya tertawa terpaksa sambil sweatdrop.

"Huuh... Para jendral ini bersenang-senangnya kayak gak ada habisnya saja..." sahut Xujie yang tiba-tiba datang.

Guo Jia hampir terkejut dan untungnya dia bisa menahan rasa kagetnya. "Ah, yah. Begitulah... Mereka sudah berjuang keras, jadi mereka butuh waktu untuk istirahat..."

"Tapi mereka bersenang-senang seperti ini 'kan mereka bakalan capek juga akhirnya..." sahut Xujie sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh buatannya diatas meja.

"Yah... Benar juga sih. Maksud saya, karena selama ini mereka bekerja dan berperang, mereka mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka dengan bersenang-senang seperti sekarang ini. Jadi pikiran mereka jadi jernih untuk perang selanjutnya nanti. Biasanya mereka selalu seperti ini kok, jadi terbiasa."

"Hee~"

"Ahhh, putriku. Uhuk uhuk! Kau anak yang baik, kau sangat peduli dengan mereka..." sahut Xun Yu.

"Karena itulah saya mencintainya..." sahut Guo Jia sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya dengan rasa bangga.

"Eh? Mencintaiku? Kenapa? Ah, gak penting." Kata-kata Xujie langsung nusuk ke hati Guo Jia. Dan Guo Jia pun menghadap ke dinding. Kasihan amat. Kebiasaan banget menggoda perempuan... "Yang penting... Ayah tidak apa-apa? Apa tehku beneran tidak enak?" tanya Xujie cemas.

"Ayah tidak mungkin berbohong kepada putri ayah sendiri. Ayah sangat suka dengan teh buatanmu." jawab Xun Yu sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa ayah mual?" tanya Xujie lagi.

"Ah, itu tadi karena ayah kebanyakan minum. Tadi ayah juga sudah minum anggur." sahutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal. Gak ada ketombe 'kan? Leb

"Oh, anggur...(?) Maaf ayah. Seharusnya aku tidak memberi ayah begitu banyak teh..." sahut Xujie memasang wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nak. Tehnya benar-benar enak sekali. Kau cepat sekali mengerti membuat teh pada pertama kalinya..." sahut Xun Yu sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putrinya. Lebih baik kau keramas...

"Terima kasih ayah..." sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ah, aku haus... Aku mau minum tehku dulu... Eh? Lho? Kok tehnya gak ada?"

SLURRP

Ternyata yang meminumnya adalah Xiahou Yuan.

"Ah... itu tehku..." sahut Xujie dengan nada pelan.

"Hm? Ini teh untukmu? Ah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak tau kalau ini tehmu!"

"...uh. Tidak apa-apa kok, Tuan Xiahou Yuan. Tuan boleh menghabiskannya. Saya bisa membuatnya lagi kok."

"Oooh! Kau bisa membuatnya lagi? Kalau begitu bisa kau membuatnya satu lagi untukku? Tehnya enak sekali!" sahut Xiahou Yuan sambil meminum seluruh tehnya.

"EH?! S-sungguh?"

"Sungguh!"

Xujie tersenyum lebar. "Baik! Aku akan membuatkannya!" Xujie pun dengan senang berlari keluar menuju dapur untuk membuat teh untuk Xiahou Yuan.

"Ini pertama kalinya saya melihat Nona Mei Xujie begitu senang." sahut Zhang Liao.

"Oh ya, dulu kau juga bagian dari Dong Zhuo ya." sahut Guo Jia yang sudah sembuh dari serangan yang keluar dari mulut Xujie tadi. Cepatnya... *author sweatdrop*

"Ya... Dulu sewaktu dia bergabung dengan Dong Zhuo. Dia sangat pendiam, tapi sejak dia berteman dengan Nona Diao Chan. Dia mulai terbuka. Jujur saja, melihat Nona Mei Xujie seperti itu membuat saya ikut senang." sahut Zhang Liao sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lu Bu? Apa Lu Bu merasa terganggu oleh Xujie?" tanya Guo Jia lagi.

"Tidak juga. Karena dia jarang bicara dengan saya maupun Master Lu Bu. Kami jarang berbicara dengan Nona Mei Xujie. Dia hanya sering berbicara dengan Nona Diao Chan saja. Master Lu Bu hanya bersikap biasa saja padanya. Saat saya membaca raut wajah Master Lu Bu, saya merasa kalau Master Lu Bu tidak mau memarahi perempuan pendiam sepertinya."

"Oh..."

"Tapi... sejak Nona Mei Xujie menyerang Master Lu Bu pada saat itu. Master Lu Bu tidak mau memaafkannya."

"Wajar saja, Nona Mei Xujie hilang ingatan setelah perang di Luo Yang." sahut Guo Jia.

"Ya... Saya juga sudah tau itu..."

"Ah, Tuan Xiahou Yuan. Ini tehnya." sahut Xujie yang tiba-tiba datang dibelakang para jendral yang sedang mengobrol.

Mereka semua terkejut, tapi tidak berteriak.

"Oooh! Terima kasih!" sahut Tuan Xiahou Yuan sambil mengambil tehnya dari tangan Xujie.

"Oh iya, nama teh itu adalah teh Houkui. Seperti yang Tuan lihat, tehnya berwarna hijau. Aku lihat dibuku yang aku temukan di perpustakaan ada 6 macam warna..." jelas Xujie.

"Hm... Ternyata teh banyak jenisnya ya... Kalau begitu aku minum ya." sahut Xiahou Yuan.

SLURRP.

"Aahh, enak sekali...!"

Xujie tersenyum lebar dan mukanya memerah. "Syukurlah..."

"Hei, kenapa kalian berkumpul seperti ini? Hm? Yuan, itu minuman apa? Itu bukan anggur 'kan?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"Oh, ini teh hijau namanya-... uh, apa namanya tadi?" sahut Xiahou Yuan. Wajar saja, orang tua 'kan pelupa.

"Namanya teh Houkui..." jawab Xujie.

"Oh... teh, huh? Sudah lama aku tidak minum teh. Bisakah Nona Mei Xujie membuatkannya untukku juga?"

"Eh, anu..."

"Nona Mei Xujie, bisakah Nona membuatkan teh juga buat saya juga?" tanya Zhang Liao.

"Eh.. B-Baik... Tapi Tuan Xiahou Dun dan Tuan Zhang Liao mau teh apa?" tanya Xujie.

"Hm... Aku mau teh yang sama seperti Yuan." sahut Xiahou Dun.

"Saya juga." sahut Zhang Liao.

"Um... Baik..." Lalu Xujie kembali keluar untuk membuat teh di dapur.

* * *

"Ini tehnya Tuan Xiahou Dun." sahut Xujie sambil memberikan teh hijau yang namanya Houkui itu pada Xiahou Dun.

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu, ini untuk Tuan Zhang Liao." lalu dia memberikan teh hijaunya satu lagi pada Zhang Liao.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nona Mei Xujie."

Xujie mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdua pun meminumnya.

"Oh, enak sekali. Rasanya berbeda sekali dari teh yang aku minum dulu." sahut Xiahou Dun.

"Benar, tehnya enak sekali." sahut Zhang Liao.

"S-saya senang mendengarnya..."

"Hm? Kenapa Nona membawa cerek dan daun tehnya?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Eh, soalnya daripada bolak-balik gitu... Jadi aku bawa saja daun teh dengan cereknya. Yah, kalau ada yang mau tambah jadi aku buatkan lagi." sahut Xujie sambil tertawa kecil dan meggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Ho~ Minuman apa ini?" tanya Li Dian yang sekarang muncul.

"Eh, i-ini teh..." jawab Xujie.

"Oh, teh ya? Bisa kau membuatkannya untukku?"

"Eh?! Ah... B-baik..." sahut Xujie sambil terburu-buru membuat tehnya.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkeringat seperti itu?" gumam Guo Jia.

"Mungkin saja karena dia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Jadi, dia takut dengan orang lain selain orang yang dikenalnya." jawab Zhang Liao.

"Aha..."

"S-silakan..." sahut Xujie tangannya bergemetar.

"H-hei, kenapa tanganmu bergematar?" tanya Li Dian sambil mengambil tehnya dari tangan Xujie.

"Eh?! Ah, saya tidak bergemetar kok..." sahut Xujie yang langsung melepaskannya.

"Oh... Baiklah, kalau kau berkata seperti itu." lalu Li Dian meminumnya. "Hoo! Enak sekali!"

"T-terima kasih...uuh..." jawab Xujie pelan. Lalu Xujie langsung berlari ke belakang Xun Yu.

"Hei, kau kenapa putriku?" tanya Xun Yu sambil tertawa.

"Er... kenapa kau sembunyi?" tanya Li Dian kebingungan.

"..."

"Ternyata benar..." gumam Guo Jia.

"Kenapa berkumpul? Dan kalian semua sedang minum apaan?" tanya Jia Xu yang sekarang muncul.

"Oh, kami sedang minum teh. Nona Mei Xujie yang membuatnya." sahut Zhang Liao.

"Teh? Hm, aku belum pernah minum teh... Bisa kau membuatkannya untukku?" tanya Jia Xu.

"B-baik..." Lalu Xujie berjalan dengan pelan dan membuat tehnya. "S-Silakan..." sahut Xujie tangannya masih bergemetar.

"Hei, kenapa tanganmu bergemetar? Cangkirnya bisa jatuh!" sahut Jia Xu.

"M-maaf..." sahut Xujie pelan, suaranya semakin mengecil.

Jia Xu menatapnya bingung, Xujie berlari dan kembali berdiri di belakang Xun Yu. "Apa kau... takut denganku?" tanya Jia Xu.

"..." Xujie menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu ayahnya. Lalu Xun Yu mengelus kepalanya. "Maaf, Master Jia Xu. Dia tidak terlalu terbiasa berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jadi..."

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti..." Lalu Jia Xu meminumnya. "Hm, enak. Rasa manis tehnya juga pas..."

"..." Tidak tahan, Xujie berlari keluar ruangan.

"Tu-.. Nona Mei Xujie!" teriak Guo Jia sambil mengejarnya.

"..."

"..."

"...Hei, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Jia Xu.

Semua jendral yang berkumpul itu dengan serentak menggeleng kepalanya.

"Lalu... kenapa dia lari? Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan?"

Semua jendral tidak menjawab dan memasang wajah datar.

"...ekh. Tapi, rasanya aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah..."

* * *

"Nona Mei Xujie?" Guo Jia mencari Xujie disetiap koridor istana. Lalu Guo Jia menemukannya dibawah pohon memiliki daun berwarna merah dan orange. Dia sedang duduk dibawah pohon itu dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Ah, Tuan Guo Jia..." sahut Xujie dengan suaranya yang pelan dan lembut itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sahut Guo Jia sambil duduk didepannya.

"...Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." sahut Xujie sambil melihat kebawah, suaranya kecil sekali tapi bisa didengar oleh Guo Jia.

"Nona berlari ketakutan seperti itu pasti ada alasannya. Jadi katakan pada saya..."

"... Aku juga tidak tau kenapa... Tapi, aku takut sekali dengan para jendral itu, apalagi aku sendiri yang perempuan. Walaupun ada dayang istana disana, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman..."

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Mereka tidak akan melukai nona kok. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka melukai perempuan polos dan baik hati seperti nona..."

"..." Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Guo Jia.

"Saya mau bertanya, kenapa nona merasa nyaman dengan Master Xun Yu?"

"Itu karena dia ayah angkatku... Jadi, aku merasa nyaman dengan ayah..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan saya?"

"Um... Karena Tuan Guo Jia selalu tersenyum, jadi aku merasa kalau Tuan Guo Jia orang yang baik. Selama aku bergabung, Tuan Guo Jia baik sekali padaku. Jadi, aku merasa nyaman dengan Tuan Guo Jia."

"Begitukah?" tanya Guo Jia sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya..." jawab Xujie sambil mengangguk pelan.

"... Terima kasih, Nona Mei Xujie."

"Eh... H-harusnya saya yang berterima kasih... Soalnya saya sudah berhutang budi pada Tuan Guo Jia."

"Tapi bukannya kamu membuat teh itu untuk membalas budi pada saya 'kan?"

"Eh... Iya. Tapi, kenapa Tuan Guo Jia bisa tau?"

Guo Jia tertawa kecil. "Saya bisa tau dari raut wajah Nona Mei Xujie." sahutnya sambil memegang pipi kirinya. "Jadi, saya berterima kasih pada Nona Mei Xujie..."

Xujie tersenyum. "Dengan begini, bisa adil... Aku sudah membalas budi pada Tuan Guo Jia..."

"Ya..."

* * *

**A/N : **Wew, ada genre romance-nya ya? Hahaha, aku gak sadar. Keasyikan ngetik... XD

Jadi review onegaishimasu!

Chapter selanjutnya!

Chapter 3 : Wine


	3. Wine

**A/N : **Bonjour! Chapter 3 ni youkoso! Oke langsung saja, tapi balas review dulu~ :3

**-KuroragiUum-**

Xujie : Oolang ocha? *miringin kepala*  
Author : Ah, jaman 3 Kingdom belum ada teh itu ya?  
Xujie : ...Aku baru dengar...  
Author : Kalau gitu cari sana, buat pelanggan tuh...  
Xujie : ...Gak ada ketemu di buku...  
Author : *sweatdrop* Kamu ini cari celah buat menghindari suruhanku ya? Ma ii, arigatou Senpai!

**-Gianti-Faith-**

Eh? Sungguh?! *mata mengkilat* Aku senang banget mendengarnya! Syukurlah ada yang suka dengan couple XujiexGuo Jia! Hontou ni yokatta desu! Arigatou gozaimasu!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xujie : Um, boleh tapi mau minum teh apa?  
Author : Kenapa lu mau buat teh untuk Wa-chan, sedangkan buat Senpai gak mau?  
Xujie : S-soalnya Wa-chan 'kan perempuan sama denganku...  
Author : Aku juga perempuan...  
Xujie : Aku udah tau itu dari awal... -_-  
Author : Ya udah sono! Buat tehnya! Arigatou Wa-chan! Silakan menikmati tehnya~ :3

**-ZhaoYu-**

Xujie : Syukurlah ZhaoYu-san menyukainya...  
Author : Hm... Tapi deg-degan kenapa? o.o Daijoubu desuka? Enihow, arigatou ZhaoYu-san!

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI, I only own my OC and this fiction as well.

**Warning : **Maaf kalau ada OOC, Typo, atau semacamnya.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Wine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada musim semi, tanggalnya gak diketahui. Tapi sebenarnya gak ada niat buat tanggalnya. Tapi kalau pake bulan Januari sampai Desember itu-... Ah, apa yang aku bicarakan. Lebih baik kita melihat tokoh utama alias OC buatan author. Tunggu dulu, 'buatan' itu bukan maksudnya robot atau semacamnya lho ya.

Ehem! Oke, gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat gelap yang dikuncir satu sedang duduk termenung di kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman. Dia sedang menatap phon sakura yang sudah tumbuh. Lalu dia tersenyum sendiri.

"Pohon sakura..." gumam Xujie. "Daun bunga sakura jatuh..." gumam Xujie lagi.

Lalu terlihat Guo Jia yang numpang lewat. "Hujan darah..." gumam Xujie lagi.

"...?!" Guo Jia berhenti berjalan dan terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Xujie katakan.

"Lubang raksasa... kuburkan ... dibawah pohon sakura..."

Guo Jia hanya tenang dan berpikir apa yang dimaksud Xujie. Dia berpikir. 'Apa hubungannya pohon sakura dengan hujan darah dan juga lubang raksasa lalu kuburkan.'

"Ah, Tuan Guo Jia!"

"...Nona Mei Xujie. Bisakah nona menjelaskan perkataan nona barusan?" tanya Guo Jia.

"...Tolong dilupakan saja..." sahut Xujie dengan nada datar.

"...Saya mengerti..."

"Xujie!" teriak Xun Yu dari jauh.

"Oh, Tuan Xun Yu memanggilmu, Nona Mei Xujie." sahut Guo Jia.

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu, permisi..." Lalu Xujie berjalan di koridor dan menemukan ayahnya.

"Xujie. Akhirnya ayah menemukanmu..." sahut Xun Yu yang tadinya clingak-clinguk.

"Yang menemukan itu aku. Dan ayah jangan berteriak di istana dong. Buat malu aja..." sahut Xujie.

"Ah, ayah kelepasan..."

"Jadi? Ada yang perlu kubantu ayah?"

"Ya ada. Bisa kamu bantu ayah menyusun lemari buku ayah? Tadi ayah mencari buku tapi malah jatuh semua. Tapi ayah tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ayah. Jadi, bisa 'kan?" jelas Xun Yu dengan terus terang.

"Oh, baiklah. Ternyata ayah ceroboh ya..." lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya.

"..." Xun Yu hanya tenang mendengar kata-kata Xujie.

* * *

"Ya ampun... Ayah. Kenapa bisa ..."

"...Maaf, Nak. Ayah ceroboh." Akhirnya kau mengakuinya, oh Master Xun Yu.

Xujie menghela napas panjang. Lalu berjalan ke lemari buku itu dan langsung membereskannya. Dia mengambil buku yang berada di atas lantai dan mengumpulkannya. Lalu dia meletakkannya di dalam lemari tersebut. Lalu, dia melihat buku yang membuat Xujie tertarik.

"Eh? Buku apa ini?" gumam Xujie sambil membuka buku yang tertulis 'Minuman anggur'

"Minuman anggur?"

Lalu Xujie ingat sewaktu perayaan kemenangan mereka setelah bertarung di Xia Pi. Ayahnya waktu itu kebanyakan minum anggur dan teh buatan Xujie. Karena penasaran tingkat dewi. Xujie bergegas meletakkan sisa bukunya ke dalam lemari dan membawa buku tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

"Nak? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Xun Yu. Tapi telat, Xujie sudah pergi keluar dan suara ayahnya tidak dapat mencapai kedua telinga Xujie. Hei, dia bukan tuli lho...

Lalu Xun Yu melihat lemari bukunya. Ternyata sudah dibereskan oleh Xujie. "Cepatnya..."

.

.

"Aku penasaran...!" kata Xujie dalam hatinya sambil berlari ke dapur dan memegang bukunya ke dadanya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan dia terus mengulang 'Aku penasaran' dalam hatinya. Xujie malah mirip Chit*nda Er*.

Setibanya di dapur. Xujie langsung mengambil cangkirnya dan mengambil bahan untuk membuat minuman anggur yang sesuai dengan petunjuk buku itu.

.

.

"Selesai..." Xujie tersenyum dan memegang cangkir itu dan bersiap untuk meminum anggur itu. Anggurnya berwarna merah. Lalu dia mencium bau anggur itu. "Uuh! Baunya menusuk sekali!"

Tapi rasa penasarannya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Dia menutup matanya erat-erat dan meminum anggur itu dengan satu tegukan.

"..." Mukanya langsung memerah. "Hik!" Xujie cegukan, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya kayak mau jatuh tapi dia bisa menyeimbangkannya.

* * *

Nah, sekarang mari kita melihat keadaan 'The Pleasure Seeking Adviosr' ini. Dia berjalan dan mengetuk pintu ruangan Xun Yu.

"Ya~." jawab Xun Yu sambil membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Master Xun Yu. Saya kemari hanya mencari Nona Mei Xujie. Apa dia ada didalam?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Ah, tadi dia baru saja keluar. Dia bersikap sedikit aneh tadi."

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Guo Jia sambil menaikkkan kedua alisnya.

"Tadi sewaktu dia membersihkan lemari bukuku. Dia langsung berlari keluar dan membawa sebuah buku... Kemana dia ya?"

"... Oh, kalau begitu saya akan mencarinya. Maaf sudah mengganggu Anda. Permisi." sahut Guo Jia langsung pergi. Mendengar kata Xun Yu bahwa Xujie tadi bersikap aneh. Guo Jia ingat kata-kata yang keluar oleh mulutnya Xujie, 'Pohon sakura... hujan darah... lubang raksasa... kuburkan...'

Lalu Guo Jia mengelilingi koridor istana dengan berjalan cepat. Karena Guo Jia tau dimana Xujie biasanya berada, dia langsung pergi ke taman.

Setibanya di depan taman. "Kok tidak ada?" Lalu Guo Jia berjalan ke tengah taman. Tidak ada Xujie.

"Hik!"

"Hm?" Lalu Guo Jia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat keatas. Dia melihat Xujie yang sedang duduk diatas ranting kayu. Dia sedang memeluk pohonnya. Mukanya memerah. Matanya tertutup. Dan cegukan setiap 10 detik. Ya, si author menghitungnya.

"Nona Mei Xujie? Apa yang nona lakukan diatas sana?"

"Aaah... Tuan... Guo Jia... Selamat... HIK! Siang..."

"Nona? Apa nona sakit? Lebih baik nona turun..."

"TI. DAK. MAU!" bentak Xujie.

KREEK

Tapi ranting pohonnya patah dan membuat Xujie terjatuh. Berat badan Xujie berapa sih?

"Kyaaaa!" Xujie berteriak dan menutup kedua matanya dengan erat.

BRUKKK

"Nona Mei Xujie? Nona baik-baik saja?"

"...ngh?" Xujie membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Ternyata Guo Jia menangkapnya. Telapak tangan Guo Jia berada di kaki dan punggung Xujie. Gaya bride style. Oi, cepat amat... Belum menikah ini... o_o

"...Kyaaaa! HIK!" Xujie berteriak dan mencoba turun.

"N-nona Mei Xujie. Tenanglah!"

"..." Xujie pun berhenti bergerak, tapi matanya terus berkedip dan memasang wajah bingung.

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. Lalu menurunkan Xujie.

"Er... Nona Mei Xujie tidak apa-apa?" tanya Guo Jia.

"..." Tubuh Xujie kayak mau jatuh lagi, mukanya masih memerah. "...uuu..."

"N-nona!" Guo Jia panik dan berhasil menangkap Xujie.

"...hik!" Xujie cegukan.

"Nona Mei Xujie ... sakit?" tanya Guo Jia.

"...haa? Aku tidak apa-apa kok~ hik!" sahut Xujie sambil menggoyangkan tangan kanannya.

Lalu Guo Jia mencium bau minuman anggur. "... ternyata nona Mei Xujie meminum anggur ya..." sahut Guo Jia sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Uh! Aaah! Kepalaku! Sakiiit!" teriak Xujie sambil memegang kepalanya. Yah, karena efek minum anggur. Apalagi dia baru pertama kalinya minum.

"Nona Mei Xujie!"

"Kepalaku...! Sakiit! T-Tuan Guo Jia..."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya akan membawa nona kembali ke kamar..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mengangkat Xujie dan membawanya.

Saat dikoridor. Dia menemukan Xun Yu. "Ah! Putriku! Kenapa dengan putriku?" tanya Xun Yu panik.

"Nona Mei Xujie meminum anggur. Dan kepalanya terasa sakit." sahut Guo Jia sambil masuk kedalam kamar Xujie. Lalu Guo Jia menidurkan Xujie diatas kasurnya. "Nona Mei Xujie lebih baik tidur hari ini. Nanti sakit kepalanya akan sembuh..." sahutnya sambil menyelimutinya.

"Tuan Guo Jia...hik!"

"...?"

Kedua mata Xujie menatap kedua mata Guo Jia yang berwarna emas itu.

Lalu Guo Jia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Xujie. "Tidurlah..."

"...um." Xujie mengangguk. Xujie pun menutup matanya.

"..." Guo Jia tersenyum lega.

"Haah, syukurlah putriku tidak apa-apa... Master Guo Jia. Tolong jaga putriku, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selsaikan hari ini..." sahutnya sambil keluar dari kamar Xujie dan menutup pintunya.

"Er... Ya... Baiklah." jawab Guo Jia. "..." Lalu Guo Jia menatap Xujie yang tertidur. Lalu telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Xujie.

'Ternyata dia tidak demam...'

Lalu dia menyentuh pipi kirinya dan menariknya secara pelan. '...Apa yang aku lakukan. Kalau aku terus menyentuhnya. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Dan Nona Mei Xujie akan terbangun...'

Lalu Guo Jia melihat lemari buku Xujie. Daripada duduk termenung menunggu Xujie bangun, lebih baik baca buku saja.

"Hm? Buku ini..." Lalu Guo Jia melihat buku 'cara membuat anggur'. 'Ternyata nona Mei Xujie sendiri yang membuat anggurnya ya...' Lalu dia melihat buku kumpulan teh. 'Dan juga dia membuat teh dari petunjuk buku ini...'

Lalu Guo Jia kembali meletakkan kedua buku itu.

'Lebih baik aku kembali bekerja...' Lalu Guo Jia berjalan keluar kamar Xujie dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Hujan ... darah..." Xujie mengigau. Tolong hentikan. Jangan sebutin kata-kata mengerikan itu... HENTIKAN!

* * *

Saat Guo Jia berjalan di koridor. Dia melihat Xun Yu yang berjalan berkelok-kelok. 'Ah, dia ikutan mabuk' kata Guo Jia dalam hati.

"Hoo! Master Guo Jia! Anda-...UGGGH!" Guo Jia meninju perutnya. Dan Guo Jia menang. Xun Yu kalah. Sadistic Guo Jia... *Author sweatdrop* Ttte! Tapi kenapa lu tinju pak tua ini sih?!

"Tangan saya bergerak sendiri..."

Ah, _my bad._ Padahal aku sendiri yang ngetik. *author dihajar readers*

Lalu Guo Jia memberi hormat pada Xun Yu yang tepar karena perbuatan Sadistic Guo Jia tadi... "Permisi..." Lalu Guo Jia pergi dan meninggalkan Xun Yu yang tersungkur sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

Oi! Kenapa di biarin?!

* * *

Malamnya...

Guo Jia yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia kembali melihat keadaan Xujie. Setibanya di depan kamar Xujie. Dia mengetuk pintunya.

"Nona Mei Xujie? Apa nona didalam?" tanya Guo Jia.

... Gak ada jawaban. Lalu Guo Jia mengetuk pintunya lagi. "Nona Mei Xujie?"

...Masih gak ada jawaban. "...Kalau begitu saya masuk..."

Oi! Gak ada yang nyuruh masuk!

Guo Jia membuka pintunya. "Permisi..."

Tidak ada siapapun didalam. Xujie tidak ada didalam kamarnya.

'Kemana Nona Mei Xujie pergi?' Lalu Guo Jia kembali menutup pintunya dan mencari Xujie, dimana biasanya Xujie berada. Di taman.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Guo Jia menemukan Xujie di taman. Xujie sedang duduk termenung di kursi panjang dan menatap pohon sakura. Dasar ini cewek. Gak ada aktivitas selain melihat pohon sakura. Apa dia sedang menghitung berapa banyak daun bunga sakura yang jatuh? Meneketehe... Aku gak bisa membaca pikirannya. Soalnya dia perempuan aneh...

Padahal aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Eh, dibukan robot lho...

Lalu Guo Jia berjalan dengan perlahan dan berdiri di belakang Xujie. Dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua mata Xujie.

"Waaah! S-siapa yang-..." sahut Xujie panik.

"Tebak siapa."

"Eh? Um... Ayah?"

"Salah."

"Eh, suara ini... Tuan Guo Jia?"

"Salah."

"Eh? Kok salah? L-lalu siapa?" tanya Xujie semakin panik dan memegang telapak tangannya.

"Yang benar adalah... Fengxiao..." sahut Guo Jia sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mata Xujie. Lalu Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang yang menutup mata Xujie itu.

"Eh? Tuan Feng...xiao? Tapi, bukannya kamu itu Tuan Guo Jia?"

Guo Jia tertawa. "Saya memang Guo Jia..."

"Eh... bohong. Tapi bukannya nama Tuan adalah Tuan Fengxiao? Tapi, muka Tuan beneran mirip dengan Tuan Guo Jia. Ah! Jangan-jangan Tuan Guo Jia punya saudara kembar?!" sahut Xujie sambil menghindar.

"Ti-tidak... Saya tidak punya saudara kembar, Nona Mei Xujie. Tapi Fengxiao itu adalah nama kecil saya, Fengxiao." jelas Guo Jia sambil sweatdrop.

"..." Xujie hanya menatap Guo Jia dan mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. FILE TIDAK DITEMUKAN. FILE TIDAK DITEMUKAN. FILE TIDAK DITEMUKAN.

Tte! Dia bukan robot! Xujie itu manusia!

"... Apa nona Mei Xujie... mengerti?" tanya Guo Jia.

"... Nama kecil? Fengxiao itu... nama kecilnya Tuan Guo Jia?"

"Benar..."

"Nama kecil ya..."

"...Apa yang sedang nona pikirkan?"

"...Aku... tidak punya nama kecil."

"Oh... Itu..."

"Ah, masa bodoh... Apalagi nama kecil untukku tidak begitu penting..."

Guo Jia hanya tertawa terpaksa.

"Lalu, kenapa Tuan Guo Jia kesini?"

"Saya juga menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Aku yang nanya duluan..."

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum. "Saya khawatir dengan keadaan nona. Tadi siang nona mabuk, lalu saya membawa nona ke kamar. Tapi, tadi saya tidak menemukan nona dikamar tadi. Dan ternyata nona disini... Kenapa nona disini pada larut malam seperti ini?"

"Soalnya gak ada kerjaan... Huh, andaikan aku juga bisa jadi stategis juga. Jadinya aku ada kerjaan dan bisa membantu Tuan Guo Jia...atau, Tuan Fengxiao...?" sahut Xujie sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Tunggu dulu, Tuan bilang tadi siang aku mabuk?"

"Benar..." jawab Guo Jia sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"...Aku... mabuk? Kenapa?"

"Karena nona meminum anggur."

"Anggur? ...Oh iya, tadi siang aku membuat minuman anggur."

"Nona yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"Iya, soalnya tadi sewaktu membantu ayah. Aku menemukan buku tentang membuat minuman anggur. Lalu, karena aku penasaran. Aku membuatnya. Jadi, tadi siang aku mabuk karena minum anggur?"

"Benar..."

"Lalu, kenapa Tuan Guo Jia tidak mabuk sewaktu minum anggur?"

"Ah, saya tidak mudah mabuk. Dan juga sudah terbiasa meminum anggur."

"Terbiasa? Jadi Tuan sering minum anggur?"

Guo Jia mengangguk lagi.

"Tuan tidak boleh minum anggur lagi! Kalau Tuan sering minum anggur kamu akan sakit kepala! Dari buku yang aku baca kalau Tuan sering meminumnya, Tuan bisa terkena kegagalan pernapasan akut!" bentak Xujie.

"Ah, maaf..."

"Eh... a-aku juga minta maaf. Aku sering merepotkan Tuan. Dan... saya tidak sengaja membentak Tuan... Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak masalah..." Guo Jia tersenyum.

"..." Muka Xujie memerah. Lalu dia membuang muka. "L-lain kali aku tidak akan minum anggur. Bau-nya saja tajam sekali! Dan aku jadi sering cegukan... Tuan Guo Jia juga tidak boleh!"

"Oh? Nona khawatir dengan keadaan saya?"

"...Uh. K-kalau sudah tau jangan tanya..."

Guo Jia tertawa. "...Lebih baik nona kembali ke kamar. Biarkan saya mengantarkan nona."

"Eh, baiklah..."

* * *

Saat dikoridor. Mereka melihat Xun Yu yang mabuk lagi dan membawa botol anggurnya.

"Ooh! Putriku Xujie! Akhirnya kamu-UGGHHH!" Guo Jia kembali meninju perut Xun Yu. Dan Xun Yu pun lagi-lagi tepar.

"A-AYAH?! A-apa yang Tuan lakukan?!"

"Ah. Maaf..."

"Kenapa Tuan lakukan itu?!" sahut Xujie sambil mendekati Xun Yu.

"...Saya juga tidak mengerti. Tapi saya merasa, kalau Master Xun Yu bersalah, karena membuat Nona Mei Xujie mabuk... Karena, buku itu milik Tuan Xun Yu dan-..."

"Aaah! Udahan! Ayah! Bangun dong!" sahut Xujie sambil menampar-nampar ayahnya.

"Tu-... Nona Mei Xujie. Jangan ditampar..." sahut Guo Jia.

"Ah... Aku kelepasan..." sahut Xujie sambil menghentikan serangannya.

"Ukh... Tanganmu sangat brutal, putriku..."

"Maaf ayah... A-aku melakukan itu untuk menyadarkan ayah!"

"Tapi pakai cara yang lebih lembut dong..." sahut Xun Yu sambil duduk. Oh, mabuknya udah hilang ya? Hebat kau Xujie...

Lalu Xujie dan Xun Yu berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamar... Selamat malam, ayah. Dan juga Tuan Guo Jia..." sahut Xujie sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat malam, Nona Mei Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. Jiah, muka hampa lagi...

"Ya, selamat malam putriku dan Master Guo Jia..." sahut Xun Yu sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dan mereka pun bubar.

...

...

Baiklah. Sekarang kita bersama si Author. Dia gak punya kamar... Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja... Selamat malam!

* * *

**A/N : **Review o onegaishimasu!


	4. My Fiancee Can't Be This Cute!

**A/N : **Bonjour~ XD

Maaf updatenya lama, satu minggu itu lama bagiku! **Oh iya, bagi yang belum baca The Blue Butterfly yang original. Baca yang itu dulu ya! Aku ulangi, The Bule Butterfly -Special Edition- itu bukan sequelnya. Tapi ceritanya menceritakan scene yang belum diceritakan! Wajib! Nanti gak bakalan mengerti lho! **Oke, langsung saja! Aku balas reviewnya dulu~

-**Gianti Faith-  
**Shi, Zhao... Kalian belum lahir... Kenapa kalian malah nyasar kesini? Ah, apa kalian memasuki mesin waktu? Mik*ru-senpai! Kenapa Senpai membawa mereka?  
Adult Mik*uru : Oh maaf... Aku tidak sadar... *wink*  
A-anyway, makasih Gianti-san! Oh iya, yang benar Doiutashimashite, tapi bisa dipendekin jadi douita~ ;)

-**crossmix-  
**R-rated M? *nosebleed* Uh, ide bagus... Tapi sayangnya aku gak mau buat lemon... Aku masih dibawah 18 tahun. Sial, andaikan aku udah 18 tahun... Makasih banget croosmix-san yang menyukai couple-ku! Thank you very much! :3

**-Anon-  
**LOL, hahaha! Wajar saja, author ini emang kekurangan kamus bahasa Indonesia. Bagi saya bahasa jepang adalah bahasa internasional! Tapi, akunya aja pake bahasa indonesia sekarang... o_o" Anyhow, makasih Anon-san!

**-lol-**  
Hoho! Sama-sama, Guo Jia-dono! Have fun with her~ *thumb's up* Dan makasih juga buat lol-san! :3

**-Zhao Yu-  
**Author juga belum pernah minum anggur (minuman) , apalagi makan anggur (buah) ... Kalau permen atau minuman susu (kayak Milkuat XD) sih pernah ... Tapi saya sebagai seorang muslim, gak akan pernah minum anggur, termasuk minuman berakohol... Kalau banyak bacot gak apa-apa kok! Haha, makasih banyak~ :)

**-xtreme guavaniko-  
**Guo Jia : *bows* Maafkan saya, Nona Mei Xujie. *true smile*  
Mei Xujie : Bukan ke aku! Tapi ke ayah, Tuan! -_-  
Guo Jia : Maaf, Master Xun Yu... *evil smile*  
Xun Yu : *merinding* Ah, ti-tidak masalah...  
Thank you, Wa-chan! ;3

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI. I own my OC and this fiction as well...

**Warning : **Kalau ada OOC maaf ya. Sebenarnya gak ada niat buat OOC. Dan juga typo atau semacamnya. Dan juga ada fanservice...? XD

* * *

**Chapter 3 : **My fiancee Can't Be This Cute!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak, si author yang suka tukar musim. Tapi sekarang sedang mencari angin yang sejuk karena hari ini adalah musim panas. Sial... Author benci musim panas. Begitu juga dengan OC buatan author tersebut. Seperti biasanya, dia duduk dibawah pohon yang berdaun hijau. Dia sedang mengipas tubuhnya dengan kipas kecil. Dia membuka satu kancing baju (?) dan mengipasnya ke tubuhnya.

"Uhh, aku benci keringat..." keluh Xujie. Begitu juga saya, bisa kamu kipaskan aku juga?

"Ogah..." jawab Xujie. Sialan! Ukh... saus tartarus... (?)

Lalu Xujie berdiri dan berjalan menuju koridor. Oi, pinjem kipasnya dong...

"Ogah..." jawab Xujie. Gah! Panas sialan!

Lalu saat berjalan dikoridor. Guo Jia numpang lewat (?), dia sedang membawa beberapa gulungan ditangannya. Tapi, cerobohnya Xujie menabrak Guo Jia.

"Kyaaa!" Xujie jatuh.

"Ugh... Hm? Xujie?" Untungnya Guo Jia bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Sayangnya, gulungannya jatuh semua. Kalau anak bayi yang belajar berjalan pasti susah ya. Gak ada keseimbangannya gitu lo...*sweatdrop*

"Ah! Tuan Guo Jia... Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" sahut Xujie panik dan mengambil gulungannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Xujie..." jawab Guo Jia sambil memasang 'wajah hampanya'. Lalu dia mengambil gulungan-gulungan yang jatuh dilantai. Lalu, mata Guo Jia mengarahkan ke Xujie. Tapi kebawah sedikit. Melihat ke dadanya yang terbuka sedikit saja. Wajah Guo Jia memerah. WUOII! Kono hentai! Lu ngeliat kemana!

Karena author memarahi Guo Jia. Guo Jia langsung mengarahkan matanya ke gulungan itu dan fokus mengambil gulungannya. Dan akhirnya selesai.

"A-anu... Biarkan aku membantu Tuan Guo Jia!" sahut Xujie agak gugup.

"Er... Baiklah."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan Guo Jia dengan beberapa gulungan ditangan mereka. Canggung amat suasananya...

Ah, pembaca merasakan ada yang salah? Ya, ada.

Yaitu, kenapa Guo Jia sekarang memanggil nama Xujie saja? Biasanya Guo Jia memanggilnya dengan menggunakan nona dan nama panjangnya juga. Oke, biar saya kasih tau flashback-nya...

* * *

**FLASHBACK  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Calon... istri?" tanya Xujie sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya._

_"Ya, karena kamu adalah wanita yang paling saya cintai." sahut Guo Jia dengan tenangnya sambil mencium punggung tangan Xujie._

_"...Cinta?" tanya Xujie lagi. Ah, polos amat... Wajar saja, setelah perang di Luo Yang. Dia kayak orang yang baru lahir...  
_

_Guo Jia hanya tersenyum. Xujie masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia mencintai Xujie dan apa itu cinta._

_"Kalau begitu, ada yang saya tanyakan padamu... Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia. Dia menurunkan kedua matanya yang berwarna emas dan tajam itu._

_"...?"_

_"Apa yang kamu rasakan terhadap saya?" tanya Guo Jia._

_"...Hm. Yang aku rasakan... A-apa ya... Sulit sekali menjelaskannya. Tapi, aku merasa... er..." _

_"Apa kamu membenci saya?"_

_"A-apa?! Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku membenci orang yang sudah menolongku dan baik hati padaku! Tuan Guo Jia sangat baik padaku jadi aku merasa senang sekali! Kalau Tuan Guo Jia tidak menolongku saat itu, aku pasti tidak sesenang seperti sekarang! Jadi, aku menyukai Tuan Guo Jia! Lebih dari suka!" bentak Xujie. "Ah, maaf.. Aku kelepasan... Aku harusnya tidak membentak..." sahut Xujie sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan nada pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.  
_

_"..." Kedua mata Guo Jia membesar. Lalu, dia tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban dari Xujie. "Itulah namanya cinta. Lebih dari suka..." sahut Guo Jia._

_"Eh?"  
_

_Lalu Guo Jia mengambil sesuatu dikantongnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang berobjek kupu-kupu yang berwarna biru. "Cinta memang sulit dijelaskan.. Tapi, kau bisa merasakannya terhadap orang yang kau cintai itu... Jadi, mulai sekarang saya akan berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu..."  
_

_"...Jadi, aku mencintai Tuan Guo Jia...?"_

_Lalu Guo Jia memasang kalung tersebut ke lehernya. Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum._

_"Ya, itu namanya cinta..." sahut Guo Jia. Lalu, telapak tangan Guo Jia menutup matanya Xujie. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi melingkari pinggangnya Xujie.  
_

_"...eh... Tuan Guo Jia? Aku tidak bisa melihat... Tolong lepaskan..." sahut Xujie dengan pelan dan agak takut._

_"Tidak apa, Xujie... Tidak perlu takut..." Lalu Guo Jia mendekat dan menutup matanya._

_Oh tidak... Harusnya aku! Si Author! Pergi dari tadi! Ini cuma waktu untuk mereka! Lebih baik pergi! Yak, author kabur. Tapi sayangnya..._

_"Xujie~?" teriak Xun Yu._

_Lalu Guo Jia berhenti dan gak jadi mencium Xujie. "Eh? Eh? Ayah? Er... Tuan, bisa lepaskan aku?" tanya Xujie._

_Guo Jia menghela napas kecewa. "Ya..." Lalu Guo Jia melepas tangannya dari mata Xujie.  
_

_"Um... Aku akan kembali lagi..." sahut Xujie sambil berlari menuju koridor dan meninggalkan Guo Jia sendirian di taman._

_"..." Guo Jia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya dan menghela napas panjang. 'Padahal aku akan menciumnya tadi...'_

_Hahaha! Sayang sekali, Kaku Ka-dono!_

* * *

_"Ah, Xujie. Ayah mau-..."  
_

_"Biar aku tebak... Ayah lagi-lagi mabuk 'kan? Dan ruangan ayah berantakan karena ayah mabuk... Benar?"_

_"Oh, bagus sekali, Nak. Kau memang-..."_

_"Ayah! Sudah kubilang ayah tidak boleh minum anggur! Kalauayah sering minum, ayah bakalan sakit! Ayah gimana sih?!" bentak Xujie._

_"Maaf, ayah sudah tua... Jadi ayah mudah lupa, Nak..."_

_"Huuuh..." Lalu Xujie memasuki ruangan ayahnya dan langsung mengambil sapu._

_Lalu, Xun Yu ikut membantu Xujie membersihkan ruangannya. Dia mengambil buku yang berserakan dilantai._

_"Ayah..."_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Tadi, Tuan Guo Jia melamarku jadi istri..."_

_"HE?!" Xun Yu terkejut tingkat dewa._

_"Tapi, karena dia belum tau kapan kami akan menikah jadi aku masih calon..." sahut Xujie sambil melanjutkan menyapunya._

_"..." Xun Yu hanya jawdrop dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali._

_"Bagaimana menurut ayah?" tanya Xujie._

_Lalu Xun Yu menaikkan dagunya yang jatuh tadi. Lalu tersenyum. "Ayah sangat setuju!" jawab ayahnya sambil menaikkan jempolnya. Si Author juga ikutan naikkin jempolnya._

_"... O-Oh..."_

_"Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? Kenapa kamu tidak merasa senang?" goda ayahnya._

_"A-APA?! M-mana mungkin aku tidak senang! M-maksudku... Aku bukannya senang atau... M-maksudku... aku...aku..."_

_"Sudahlah, Nak. Ayah tau perasaanmu kok. Ayah harap kau akan cepat menikah dan aku jadi punya cucu!"_

_"Maksud ayah punya anak?"_

_"Benar! Hmhmhm... Kau akan tau nantinya..."_

_"..."_

_"Terima kasih sudah menerimanya, Master Xun Yu!" sahut Guo Jia yang tiba-tiba datang. Daritadi kau mendengar pembicaraan mereka ya?! Dasar stalker!_

_"Sejak kapan Tuan sudah ada disana?!"_

_"Hoho! Tidak masalah, Master Guo Jia! Kalian harus cepat-cepat punya anak ya~ Hmhm!"_

_"Tentu saja." jawab Guo Jia._

_Mereka berdua tertawa. Dasar 'Duo Strategis yang Suram'... Xujie hanya sweatdrop dan berpikir. 'Kenapa mereka selalu membicarakan punya anak sih? Gimana caranya ya?'_

_Aku punya saran lho Xujie. Kau bisa cari novel romantis di perpustakaan atau beli di pasar... Hei, denger gak sih?! Woi! Dengerin aku dong!_

**_END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Begitulah...

Xujie baru jadi calon. Karena belum tau kapan mereka bakalan menikah karena Guo Jia yang semakin lama semakin sibuk. Ya 'kan Xujie?

"..." Dengerin aku wuooiii! Ah, padahal dari chapter pertama aku sendiri yang nyuruh mereka buat gak acuhin aku... Sial... Aku dikacangin setiap chapter.

Lalu Guo Jia dan Xujie memasuki ruangan Guo Jia.

"Taruh disini, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil meletakkan gulungannya di atas meja.

"Baik..." Lalu Xujie meletakkan gulungannya di atas meja.

"Xujie, kamu bisa membantuku untuk membuat strategi?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Um... Aku tidak yakin aku bisa membantu kamu. Aku juga tidak yakin kalau strateginya tidak berjalan dengan lancar karena aku tidak begitu pintar. Tapi, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu Tuan..." Yak, terus terang seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih... Tapi, bisakah kamu membuatkan saya teh, Xujie?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Iya juga... Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Kalau begitu, aku buat dulu... Aku akan kembali lagi..." sahut Xujie sambil berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian, Xujie kembali keruangan Guo Jia dan tentunya. Dia membawa dua cangkir teh hijau.

"Maaf membuat Tuan menunggu. Ini tehnya..." sahut Xujie sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh diatas meja.

"Terima kasih, Xujie..."

"Eh? Tuan Guo Jia sudah langsung membuat strateginya? Terus buat apa aku tolong?"

"Strateginya belum selesai kok... Saya ingin tau saran dari kamu. Karena kamu orang yang terus terang..."

"...Um. Baiklah... Jadi?"

"Di tepi tebing Guan Du. Bagaimana kalau kita menyiapkan pasukan panah disana?" tanya Guo Jia sambil menunjuk peta Guan Du.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga... Misalnya kalau ada musuh yang memasuki istana Guan Du, jadi kita meyiapkan pasukan panah ditepi tebing. Jadi mereka tidak bisa mendekati istana Guan Du..."

"Hm... Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana dengan markas yang disini? Mereka bisa lewat sini untuk menyerang istana Guan Du." sahut Xujie sambil menunjuk markas yang disebelah tenggara.

"Benar juga... Saya sendiri tidak sadar kalau disebelah sini ada markas. Ternyata Xujie hebat ya..." puji Guo Jia.

"Eh.. Ti-tidak... Aku tidak sehebat itu..." sahut Xujie pelan dan mukanya memerah.

Guo Jia tertawa. "Nah, menurutmu.. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang bersenang-senang?" goda Guo Jia.

"E-Eh? K-kalau kita berdua saja yang menjaga markas, aku rasa tidak akan berhasil..."

Guo Jia sweatdrop. Dan menghela napas kecewa. Xujie hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ada apa Tuan Guo Jia?" tanya Xujie.

"...Lebih baik kita istitahat sekarang..."

"TTE! CEPAT BANGET!" bentak Xujie dan author yang tumben kompak.

Lalu, Guo Jia duduk dikursi dan berpikir. 'Cari cara buat goda Xujie'... Pastinya... *author sweatdrop*

Xujie duduk dikursi yang panjang dan meminum tehnya. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke tadahnya. Dan mengambil kipasnya, lalu dia mengipas lehernya. GAH! SIAL! Harusnya aku mengambil kipasnya dari tadi! PUAANAAS SIALAN!

Lalu Guo Jia menatap Xujie. Dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambutnya. Dia memakai pakaian Cheongsam berlengan hanya sampai dibahu yang berwarna biru dengan rambutnya diikat ponytail dengan pita berwarna biru dan bunga violet menghiasi pitanya. Panjang bajunya sampai dilutut dan dia memakai kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam.

Lalu Guo Jia berdiri dan mendekati Xujie. Oi oi oi... Kendalikan dirimu, kono yarooo!

"Tuan Guo Jia?" Lalu, Guo Jia menyentuh lehernya dengan jarinya. "Eh.. Hahaha! T-Tuan, jangan! G-geli... Uh, hahaha!" Guo Jia tertawa dan meneruskan serangannya (?)

Lalu Guo Jia duduk disampingnya dan melanjutkan gelitiknya ke leher Xujie. "T-Tuan! H-Hentikan! Hihihi! A-aku mohon! G-geli... U-udahan..." Lalu Xujie tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan tubuhnya tertidur. Dan Guo Jia terus menggelitiknya dan Xujie tertawa non-stop.

Author tepok jidat, dan langsung pergi keluar. Aku dari awal memang harus berada diluar ya, huh? Maaf para readers... Karena ini rated T. Jadi tidak ada terjadi kejadian yang ... _Well, if ya know what I mean..._

Tapi...

KREEEK

Pintunya dibuka oleh... BUKAN AUTHOR! *JE DEEEENG!* Tunggu dulu! SFX -nya jelek amat! Tapi yang penting yang membuka pintunya bukan si author! Tapi, yang membukanya adalah... Jia Xu...

"Hei, Master Guo Jia... Aku sudah-..."

"..."

"..."

Jia Xu jawdrop dan si author pergi keluar dari ruangan. "MAAF! AKU AKAN KELUAR! SILAKAN LANJUT!" teriak Jia Xu panik sambil menutup pintunya.

"..."

"Kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Guo Jia dengan senyum menggoda.

"TIDAK!" teriak Xujie sambil keluar dari ruangannya sambil nangis. "Tuan Guo Jia menakutkaaaaaaaan!" teriak Xujie.

"T-Tunggu, Xujie!"

Guo Jia tidak mengejarnya. Tapi dia malah nosebleed. Lalu dia menghapus darahnya dari hidung dengan tissue. "Dia terlalu manis..." gumam Guo Jia. Darahnya keluar lagi.

* * *

Lalu, Guo Jia mencari Xujie. Woi, menyerahlah... Dia udah trauma tuh...

Dan ternyata oh ternyata... Xujie berada diatas pohon. Dia sedang duduk diatas dahan.

"Xujie?"

"TIDAAAAAK! Tuan Guo Jia menakutkan! Pergiiiii!" teriak Xujie sambil nangis dan panik.

"K-Kau tidak perlu takut Xujie... Saya akan lemah lembut-..."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" bentak Xujie lagi.

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, saya tidak akan melakukan itu lagi..." sahut Guo Jia. "...Mungkin..." gumam Guo Jia. DASAR LU PUNYA PRINSIP DIKIT!

"...Sungguh?" tanya Xujie yang mulai tenang.

"Er... Ya. Benar... Kalau begitu, lebih baik kamu turun..."

"Eh? Er... T-tapi... aku takut jatuh..."

"Saya akan menangkapmu."

"Um... Baiklah..." Lalu Xujie turun dengan hati-hati tapi dia malah terpeleset. "KYAAAA!"

"Xujie! Whoaaa!"

BRUUUKKK

"Ukh... Xujie? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Uhh..." Lalu Xujie bangun. "Eh..." Ternyata Xujie mendarat diatas tubuh Guo Jia. Muka Xujie semakin memerah dan mulai nangis lagi. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xujie langsung bangun dari tubuhnya dan kabur.

"Tu-... Xujie!"

Yah, biarkan saja pasangan ini. Takutnya mereka nanti-... Ehem... _If ya know what I mean..._

* * *

**A/N : **Yak, maaf author agak nakal ya~ Terlalu banyak fanservice atau apa nih?! Aku gak bakalan naikin rating-nya kok... :3

Ukh... saiko kappuru desu nee... Njaa, review onegaishimasu! Review pleaseeeee! Nee? Nee?


	5. Got Sick

**A/N : **Nyanpasu minna-san! Okaeri nasai! Jaa, langsung saja, ke chapter 5! Oh yeah!

.

**-Just Stalker-**

Hoho? Begitu ya? Oke deh! Aku buat si Guo Jia lebih bandel lagi!  
Guo Jia : Apa benar kalau saya bandel? o_o  
Xujie : ...  
Annnnyway! Makasih Stalker-san yang udah berani mereview! Saya SUANGAT SUANGAT menghargainya! XD

**-ZhaoYu & lol- **Jawabannya sama...

Tee hee, begitulah. Tapi dia gak jadi polos lagi setelah suaminya melakukan 16.5 dengan istrinya... Whoops, apaan yang aku katakan...  
Xujie : 16.5?  
Guo Jia : Ide bagus... Aku akan melakukannya...  
Author : DUDE! Jangan disini! Anyway, thanks ZhaoYu-san dan lol-san!

**-Anon-**

Demi neptunus! *spongedudemodeon* Tingkat kesabarannya diatas 9000! *Vegetamodeon*  
Guo Jia : Apa harus sampai 9000? *sweatdrop*  
Thanks Anon-san!

**-crossmix-**

Ohoho... Mau yang lebih nakal? Boleh saja! Asalkan crossmix-san mau akan kubuatkan! Tapi gak sampai ada scene 16.5 tentunya (Dude, ini rate T!)... Kalau mau aku buat di chapter mendatang aja ya! Thanks, crossmix-san!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xun Yu : Hoho! Kau bisa jadi anak angkatku juga!  
Xujie : Kalau begitu, aku bukan anak ayah... maksudku Tuan Xun Yu lagi... *duduk di sudut*  
Xun Yu : Nggak kok... Kamu tetap anak ayah!  
Xujie : AYAAAAAH! *peluk Xun Yu*  
Guo Jia : Sialan... Aku mau dipeluk oleh Xujie juga...  
Thanks Wa-chan!

**-KuroragiUum-**

Xujie : Apa yang kau lihat?! *tutup dada pake mantel Guo Jia*  
Guo Jia : Ugh... *nosebleed*  
Xujie : Hiiii! Hapus darahmu Tuan!  
Guo Jia : Oh.. yah. *ambil tissue lalu hapus darah di hidung*  
Author : Aku merasakan Senpai dan Guo Jia sama-sama Hentai... Anyway, Arigatou~

**-Gianti Faith-**

Guo Jia : Ya, memang. Mulai sekarang, saya hanya akan menggoda Xujie seorang saja. Dan membuat dirinya jadi milikku dengan melakukan 16.5...  
Xujie : Lagi-lagi bicara soal 16.5. Apaan sih itu?!  
Author : Nonton SAO, Xujie. Tapi gak usah deh... Anyway, thanks Gianti-san!

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI dammit...

**Warning :** Maaf kalau ada OOC, saya gak niat buat OOC. Dan Typo de el el...

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Got Sick  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aahh, musim gugur datang lagi. Udaranya sejuk dan sedikit panas. Jujur, aku suka semua musim tapi tidak termasuk musim panas. Begitu juga dengan Mei Xujie. Saat ini, lagi-lagi dia sakit... Ya dia terkena demam lagi. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"...Aku benci sakit..." keluh Xujie. Ya, semua orang pasti benci dengan sakit. Tentunya kecuali orang yang masokis... Ya, benarrr...

"Kamu terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membantu pekerjaanku. Padahal sudah saya bilang saya bisa sendiri..." sahut Guo Jia sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Xujie.

Ingin tau apa yang terjadi? _Get back here, FLASHBACK!_

* * *

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Saat itu, cuacanya hujan deras dan pada malam hari. Guo Jia bergadang untuk membuat strategi untuk pertempuran di Guan Du. Dan saat itu, Xujie berjalan-jalan di koridor. Lalu dia melihat ruangan Guo Jia. Lilinnya semuanya hidup, jadi terlihat dari luar ruangan Guo Jia kalau Guo Jia masih bekerja._

_Lalu Xujie mengetuk pintunya. "Tuan Guo Jia?" Lalu, Guo Jia membuka pintunya.  
_

_"Oh? Xujie... Kamu belum tidur?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa tidur... Soalnya aku sudah tidur siang. Ngomong-ngomong Tuan masiih bekerja ya?" tanya Xujie sambil melihat ruangan Guo Jia. "Wah! Kenapa dengan ruangan Tuan jadi berantakan?!" Xujie melihat banyak sekali tumpukan gulungan yang terbuka dan ada yang jatuh diatas lantai. Guo Jia, kau sama saja seperti Xun Yu..._

_"Ah, saya tidak sadar. Dan... tidak punya waktu untuk mebersihkannya. Jadi, seperti inilah..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum terpaksa._

_Lalu Xujie masuk dengan wajah kesal. "Ruangan ini benar-benar membuat mataku gatal! Aku akan membersihkannya!" Xujie menyinsing lengan bajunya._

_"Err... Xujie. Kamu tidak perlu-..."_

_"Tuan Guo Jia harus keluar dulu! Nanti Tuan bisa pilek karena menghirup udara yang berkabut!" sahut Xujie sambil mendorong Guo Jia keluar._

_"Tu-..."_

_BLAMMM_

_Guo Jia menghela napas panjang dan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Xujie. Biar aku tebak ya Xujie. Kau mengatakan sedetil itu karena kau sudah membaca buku lagi 'kan? Tentu saja aku tau, aku yang menulis cerita ini... Ya, benarrr..._

_Tidak beberapa lama kemudian._

_Lalu Xujie membuka pintunya._

_"Tuan! Aku sudah membersihkannya..." Dia melihat Guo Jia yang tertidur di lantai, dia bersandar di tiang koridor. Ya ampun..._

_Lalu Xujie mendekati Guo Jia secara pelan agar tidak membuat suara yang mengganggu. Lalu, dia duduk dan menatap Guo Jia yang tertidur._

_"Um... Tuan?"sahut Xujie dengan pelan. _

_"..." Guo Jia masih tertidur._

_'Tidurnya pulas sekali... Tapi Tuan Guo Jia tidak boleh tidur disini. Apalagi, cuacanya hujan seperti ini dan dia akan kedinginan...' Lalu, Xujie meletakkan lengan kanan Guo Jia di leher Xujie untuk membawa Guo Jia._

_"Uhhh! Berat sekali!" _

_"...ngh..." Guo Jia membuka matanya secara perlahan. "Oh, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil menatap Xujie dan tersenyum.  
_

_"Ma-maaf! Aku... aku hanya... anu... T-Tuan tadi tertidur dilantai dan aku... aku... tidak sengaja... aku tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Tuan..." Xujie panik._

_Lalu Guo Jia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Hei, kakinya bukannya melayang lho. Kalau kakinya melayang nanti dikira hantu._

_"Tidak apa-apa kok, Xujie. Justru saya yang harus minta maaf. Karena sudah merepotkanmu..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum._

_"Eh... Ya. Um, tidak apa-apa kok, Tuan. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin ... hanya itu..." sahut Xujie sambil melihat kebawah dengan suara pelannya. _

_Guo Jia tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, saya kembali bekerja. Terima kasih sudah membersihkan ruangan saya. Dan kamu sebaiknya tidur... Selamat malam, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mencium dahinya.  
_

_"Eh..."_

_Lalu Guo Jia kembali ke ruangannya._

_"A-anu... Tuan..."_

_"Ya?" Guo Jia membalikkan badannya._

_"Um... Aku ingin... maksudku... Boleh aku membantu Tuan?"  
_

_Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. "Tapi, lebih kamu tidur. Karena sudah larut malam dan cuacanya dingin seperti ini... Dan saya bisa sendirian kok..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa kok, Tuan. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri... Lagipula, Tuan hanya sendirian mengerjakan tugasnya..."_

_"..."_

_"Apa... boleh?"_

_"Tentu... Tapi, kamu jangan sampai memaksakan diri..."_

_"Ah! Ya! Aku mengerti!" sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Dan sepanjang malam, tengah malam, malam menjelang pagi atau apalah itu... Mereka berdua bergadang untuk membuat strategi._

_Tapi, paginya..._

_"Hatsyi!" Xujie pilek, dia menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

_"Xujie? Kau sakit?" tanya Guo Jia cemas._

_"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa... Cuma pilek biasa kok... Hatsyi!" Xujie menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapaknya tadi._

_"... Biar saya periksa..." sahut Guo Jia sambil meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Xujie. _

_"...!" Xujie terkejut karena mukanya kedeketan, tapi dia menahan rasa takutnya itu._

_"Panas sekali..." kata Guo Jia sambil memasang wajah cemas.  
_

_"A-aku tidak apa-apa...kok...Bener...an..." sahut Xujie dengan suaranya yang makin mengecil, lalu tubuh Xujie mau jatuh. Dan matanya sedikit demi sedikit tertutup._

_"XUJIE!" Untungnya Guo Jia menangkapnya. Kedua lengan Guo Jia berada di punggungnya Xujie. "Narcolepsy-nya kambuh lagi..."_

_Lalu Guo Jia mengangkat Xujie dengan gaya bridal style. Ya, bentar lagi, kalian bakal nikah, kok...  
_

_Lalu, Guo Jia tiba di kamar Xujie. Dia membuka kamarnya dengan hati-hati agar Xujie tidak jatuh dari tangannya. Lalu dia masuk dan menidurkan Xujie diatas kasurnya dan setelah itu dia menyelimutinya._

_Dia menatap Xujie yang agak memucat. Nafasnya terasa keras dan terengah-engah. Mukanya memerah karena demam._

_Guo Jia jangan pake obat modern jaman author. Tapi pake obat tradisional, lagipula. Mana ada obat modern di jaman itu 'kan? Tunggu dulu, apa yang aku bicarakan. Saya banyak bacot dah...  
_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Begitulah, readers...

Seperti yang readers ketahui. Xujie mengalami penyakit Narcolepsy sejak kecil. Yaitu penyakit yang menyebabkan kehilangan kesadaran, kapan saja dan dimana saja dalam waktu yang lama. Ya 'kan, Xujie? Ah, percuma... Aku bakalan dikacangin.

"Xujie, ini obatnya... Kau harus meminum obatnya sekaligus." sahut Guo Jia sambil memberikan secangkir minuman alias ramuan untuk obat.

"E-eh... Aku bisa minum sendiri kok..."

"Oh, ayolah, sayang..." paksa Guo Jia sambil memasang senyum menggoda.

"...uh. Baiklah..." Lalu, Xujie mencoba untuk duduk. Tapi Guo Jia membantunya. Lalu setelah Xujie duduk dan bersandar, Guo Jia membantuunya meminum obat itu. "Uhh, bau obatnya tajam amat!" keluh Xujie.

"Yah, hanya ini yang bisa membuatmu sembuh... Kau harus meminumnya agar kamu cepat sembuh..."

"Baiklah..." Lalu Xujie menutup matanya erat-erat dan meminum ramuan itu dengan satu tegukan. Ya, dia meminum semua ramuannya.

"...Rasanya aneh..." kata Xujie sambil memasang wajah datar.

"...Haha..." Guo Jia hanya tertawa terpaksa. "Nah, kamu harus kembali tidur." sahut Guo Jia sambil menidurkan Xujie.

"Ya..." Lalu Guo Jia menyelimutinya. Setelah itu, Guo Jia mengelus poni Xujie. Xujie belum menutup matanya. "Tuan?"

"Hm?" Guo Jia berhenti mengelus poninya.

"Bukannya ada pertemuan hari ini?"

"Ya ada..."

Xujie langsung duduk. "Lalu kenapa Tuan tidak pergi sekarang? Nanti terlambat gara-gara aku-... Hatsyi! Uhhh..." Xujie menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Saya tidak mau pergi..."

"HE?! Kenapa?"

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. "Kamu 'kan sakit. Dan saya sebagai calon suamimu harus menjagamu. Kesehatanmu lebih penting daripada pertemuan itu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Paling-paling nanti bakalan sembuh kok... Sudah sudah, Tuan lebih baik berangkat sekarang atau aku akan marah!" sahut Xujie sambil berdiri dari kasurnya dan menarik Guo Jia keluar.

"Tu-... Xujie!"

"Aku akan tidur. Jadi tidak usah khawatir..."

BLAMMM

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, saya berangkat. Kamu beneran harus tidur." sahut Guo Jia.

"Aku tau kok! Tidak usah khawatir~" teriak Xujie dari dalam kamarnya.

Mendengar jawaban Xujie, Guo Jia tersenyum terpaksa dan langsung pergi ke pertemuan untuk perang Guan Du mendatang.

Sementara itu, Xujie di kamarnya.

Dia sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya dari ujung kakinya sampai ke hidungnya. "Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan Tuan Guo Jia... huuuuh..." gumam Xujie kesal lalu dia menutup matanya.

BRAKKK

"WAAAHHH!" Xujie kaget tingkat akhirat dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan membuatnya takut.

"Putriku!" teriak Xun Yu yang cemas.

"A-Ayah! Jangan membuatku kaget dong!" bentak Xujie kesal.

"Putriku! Baru saja ayah dengar daari Master Guo Jia kalau kau sakit! Apa itu benar?"

"Eh... um... Iya. Maaf membuat ayah khawatir. Tapi aku cuma demam kok. Sebentar lagi juga bakalan sembuh." sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum untuk menghibur ayahnya.

"Kau sudah minum obat, Nak?" tanya Ayahnya sambil duduk disamping putrinya.

"Sudah... T-Tuan Guo Jia yang membantuku... meminumnya..." sahut Xujie dengan pelan dan mukanya memerah.

"Ho~! Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? Hmhm?" goda ayahnya.

"E-EH?! Me-me-memangnya kenapa?" sahut Xujie sambil membuang muka. "T-Tadi dia yang memaksaku... makanya..."

Xun Yu tertawa. Lalu mengelus kepala putri angkatnya itu. "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Ayah pergi dulu... Nanti ayah akan kembali lagi..."

"Um..." Xujie tersenyum kecil.

Lalu Xun Yu pergi keluar dari kamar Xujie dan menutup pintunya.

"..." Xujie menghela napas panjang. Lalu dia menidurkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dan tidur.

...

Wow, cepet banget tidurnya.

* * *

Lalu malamnya...

Xujie masih tertidur. Dia tidur menyamping, cuacanya masih hujan dan jendela Xujie terbuka. Dia tidak merasa kedinginan walaupun hujannya deras dan anginnya yang dingin karena selimut tebalnya sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dan hampir menutupi kepalanya.

KREKK

Pintu Xujie terbuka. Siapa disana? Stalker?

Oh, ternyata Guo Jia...

"Selamat ... datang..." Xujie mengigau.

Guo Jia tertawa, tapi dia menutup mulutnya dan menahan ketawanya.

Lalu, Guo Jia mendekat dan duduk dikursi yang terletak di samping kasurnya. Dan dia terus menatap Xujie yang tertidur.

"..."

"..."

Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh pipi Xujie, dan menariknya secara pelan.

"...Manisnya..." gumam Guo Jia.

"...Diam..." Xujie mengigau lagi.

Guo Jia tertawa tapi dia menahannya. Setelah Guo Jia mulai tenang. Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh dahi Xujie dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hm, sudah turun..."

"...ngh..." Xujie membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Oh... sudah bangun?" sahut Guo Jia. Lalu Xujie duduk dan melihat sekitar. Lalu dia menatap Guo Jia.

"...?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya.

"...hm?" Guo Jia menatapnya bingung.

"...hmph..." Xujie lalu kembali tidur dan merubuhkan tubuhnya.

Guo Jia sweatdrop. Guo Jia kembali menyelimutinya lalu Guo Jia bersandar dikursi itu lalu menutup matanya. Dan tidur.

...

"...Tengkorak..." Xujie mengigau lagi.

Guo Jia yang hampir mau tidur malah ketawa. Tapi dia menahannya.

* * *

Paginya...

Xujie membuka matanya secara perlahan. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah langit-langit. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu, dia melihat kesamping.

"Huh?" Dia melihat pria berambut pirang yang tertidur di kursi. "Tuan Guo Jia...?"

Lalu Xujie bangun dari kasurnya dan mendekati Guo Jia yang tertidur. Xujie meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di lututnya, lalu dia menggoyangkan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Guo Jia. "Beneran tidur ya..."

"...hm?" Guo Jia membuka matanya.

"Ah..."

"Oh, Xujie..."

"Tuan Guo Jia kenapa disini?" tanya Xujie.

"Tentu saja menjagamu..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"Hueh?" Xujie menjauh. "Oh..."

Lalu Guo Jia mendekat. "E-eh? Tuan?" Guo Jia meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Xujie. "Hm... Demammu sudah hilang. Kamu sudah sembuh..."

"..." Muka Xujie memerah. Lalu menjauh dan tidak menatap Guo Jia.

"Ada apa, Xujie?"

"..." Xujie menggeleng kepalanya.

Lalu, Guo Jia mendekap Xujie dari belakang. "Hiii!"

"Kamu manis sekali saat mukamu memerah seperti itu..." bisik Guo Jia ke telinganya.

"A-a-a-anu... Tolong lepaskan..." Muka Xujie memerah dan tubuhnya bergemetar.

"Nah, saya akan memakanmu..." bisik Guo Jia dan menggigit telinganya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xujie langsung lari dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"...Ahh, saya kelepasan..." gumam Guo Jia dan menghela napas panjang kecewa.

* * *

Lalu, Xujie masuk ke ruangan ayahnya.

"Ayah! Tolong aku, Tuan Gu-..."

"ACHOOOOO!" Xun Yu pilek.

"Eh..."

"Ahh, putriku. Ada apa? ACHOOOO!" Xun Yu pilek lagi.

"Eh? Eh? Ayah sakit? Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan demamku kemarin ketular?!"

"Entahlah... Tapi..."

"Maafkan aku ayah! Aku tidak tau! MAAF!" teriak Xujie cemas dan mau nangis.

"Eh? Eh? Ti-tidak kok! Ayah tidak menyalahkanmu ko- ACHOOOO!"

"Ini salahku! Aku ayang salah! Maafkan aku ayah!" teriak Xujie lagi sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"B-Baiklah... Ayah tidak menyalahkanmu, Nak..." sahut Xun Yu sambil membalas pelukan putrinya.

Lalu pintunya terbuka. "Master Xun Yu? Apa Anda melihat Xu-..." Ternyata Guo Jia datang dan melihat Xujie yang memeluk ayahnya. "..."

Aha, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan, oh Master Guo Jia. Kau JEALOUS... Dan kau ingin sekali Xujie memelukmu seperti itu, benar? Hmhmhm...

"Aku minta maaf ayah! Aku yang salah..." teriak Xujie yang masih nangis.

"Sudah ayah bilang, kamu tidak salah kok!"

"..." Guo Jia hanya menatap anak dan ayah ini dengan tampang lurus.

Lalu Xujie berhenti nangis dan melihat kebelakang, melihat ke arah Guo Jia. Guo Jia tersenyum. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Xun Yu ikut kaget dan gendang telinganya hampir pecah. Yah, gak pecah beneran...

Guo Jia ikut kaget tapi tidak berteriak.

"A-Ayah! T-T-Tuan Guo Jia bilang dia akan memakanku!"

"Huh?" Lalu Xun Yu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dan tertawa keras. "HAHAHAHAHA! ACHOOO! Ugh... Nak, kau tidak mengerti apa maksud calon suamimu itu?"

"Dia bilang dia akan memakanku..."

"Bukan, Nak. Maksudnya dia akan-..."

"TIDAAAAAAK! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Xujie sambil duduk disudut dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Xun Yu dan Guo Jia hanya sweatdrop. "Master Guo Jia... Mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya... Setelah kalian menikah, ajari dia ya. ACHOOOO!"

"Er ... Ya..." jawab Guo Jia dengan nada datar dan tersenyum terpaksa.

"Aku tidak dengar...Aku tidak dengar...Aku tidak dengar..." gumam Xujie terus menerus.

* * *

**A/N : **Phew, hampirrrrrr. XD  
Makin lama kok rasanya author makin nakal ya? Hahaha! Kebanyakan nonton Anime dan baca fic Romance sih. Terus saya tiru deh. Tapi gak copy-paste gitu... -_-

Anyway! Review-nya akan saya hargai lho! PWEAAASEEEEE!


	6. Love Lesson

**A/N : **Nihao~ Nah, sekarang chapter 6 dah. Atau mungkin bisa disebut Bonus Chapter ke 6. Chapter 1-5 menceritakan sebelum chapter 1 dari The Blue Butterfly. Nah yang sekarang. Chapter 6 akan menceritakan saat mereka nikah dan menghabiskan waktu di manor milik Guo Jia. Saat Xujie berada di Wu, gak ada bonus scene-nya. Aku gak tau cara nikahnya jadi aku tiru sedikit dari fic yang aku baca. Aku bukan copycat! :(

Jujur, saya gak tau cara perkawainan orang cina kayak jaman dulu. Makanya saya gak memperlihatkan seluruh scene-nya. Gomen, jadi aku buat kayak di anime. (anime lagi anime lagi ni author...) Yang penting kalau baca pasti mengerti. Dan hanya untuk hari ini aku serahkan pada Normal POV~

Oke, mari balas review oleh reviewer nan setia~ ;D

.

**- xtreme guavaniko -  
**

Guo Jia : *ikan salmonnya kena ke wajah Guo Jia* ...  
Xujie & Xun Yu : *straight face*  
Guo Jia : *ambil ikan itu dari wajahnya* Xujie, bisakah kamu memanggang ikan ini? Ikan ini bisa kita makan untuk makan malam kita berdua.  
Xujie : He? Ah, ya. Bisa... Ayah mau?  
Guo Jia : *deathglare ke Xun Yu*  
Xun Yu : T-tidak... ayah udah kenyang kok...  
Author : Kelihatan banget... kalau Guo Jia mau... Ah, ya sudahlah. Thanks Wa-chan! :3

**- crossmix -**

Ohoho! Kalau begitu, permintaan crossmix-san aku kabulkan! *author ngaco bersikap kayak malaikat* Ohoho! Dewi seribu tangan, mirip Erza Scarlet!  
Author Scarlet : Lu manggil gue?  
Author Blossom : Kagak...  
Guo Jia : Ahhh, dewi ya... Xujie memang dewiku...  
Xujie : ... *blush*  
Author Blossom : Hehe! Arigatou crossmix-san! :3

**- Anon -  
**Author Blossom : Yeehee! Ada yang sadar! Kalau begitu, Scarlet-kun! Ayo kita tularkan!  
Author Scarlet : Ou! *ambil garpu* GYAAAA! Aku tidak bisa menularkan penyakitnya! Asam laktat dan beta carboline yang muncul dari reaksi senyawa lobak yang jadi bahan dasar takuan membuatku tidak bisa ku tularrrrrr! *kabur*  
Author Blossom : Aku gak ngerti... Tapi kok detil amat... Tapi, kenapa malah lari?!  
Guo Jia : Author-sama tachi mau apaan sih? *sweatdrop*  
Author Blossom : SHADDAP! Guo Jia-dono! Scarlet-kun tunggu aku! Arigatou Anon-san! :3

**- Just Stalker -**

Xujie : Eh? Aku mengigau kayak gitu ya? Aku kira waktu itu aku sedang mimpi... Mimpi yang sangat aneh...  
Guo Jia : Oh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalu ceritakan pada saya?  
Xujie : Aku gak ingat lagi...  
Guo Jia : Ah, sayang sekali...  
Author Blossom : LMFAO, thank you Stalker-san! :3

**- lol -  
**Author Scarlet : Tingkat kesabarannya diatas 9000! *Vegeta mode on*  
Guo Jia : Lagi-lagi 9000... *sweatdrop*  
Xujie : Aku gak ngerti...  
Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun... kau mabuk... Naw go home, dude... Thanks lol-san!

**- Aiko Ishikawa -**

Author Blossom : Kyahahaha! Kena ceramah, kasihan deh kamu oh Fengxiao-dono! XD  
Guo Jia : Tolong panggil saja saya Guo Jia... Author-sama... -_-  
Author Blossom : ...NAY!  
Author Scarlet : Haha, Aiko-chan... Si Blonde ini melakukan SUMTING-...  
Author Blossom : Bahasa inggris kamu parah sekali... Yang SOMETHING, DUDE...  
Guo Jia : Dan sudah saya bilang panggil saya Guo Jia... Author-sama tachi...  
Author Scarlet : Dude, aku udah tau itu. Anyway, Thanks Aiko-chan! :3

**Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI.  
"EGOIST - The 100 Events Surrounding Love" belongs to the owner. NOT ME.

**Warning : **Maaf kalau OOC, Typo, atau fanservice. Rating tetap T gak bakal dinaikin atau diturunin._ Bagi yang rasanya gak mau liat scene if ya know what i mean (gak ada lemon!)_, di skip aja boleh... Request dari crossmix-san aku kabulin! Aku gak tau kalau aku bakalan DID A GOOD JOB... Tapi, hope ya like it~  
Mohon jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang saya yang mengetik ini... ONEGAISHIMASU! Yurushite kudasai! ONEGAISHIMASU! Q_Q *sujud berkali-kali*

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Love Lesson  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

Mereka berdua keluar dari istana sambil menggenggam tangan. Banyak orang yang bersorak senang dan memberi selamat dan bertepuk tangan pada mereka. Beberapa orang desa menebarkan daun bunga dari dinding istana dan jatuh diatas kepala mereka.

Xujie tertawa kecil dan mengambil daun bunga itu dari atas kepalanya dan Guo Jia ikut mengambil sisanya. Xujie menggunakan gaun tadisional berwarna rbiru dan putih, rambut panjang berwarna coklatnya menutupi punggungnya, figurnya terlihat rapuh, dan dandannya membuatnya terlihat cantik dan mempesona.

Xujie melihat orang-orang disekitar mereka, mereka semua memasang wajah senang. Xujie berpikir kalau mereka menerima kalau dia dan Guo Jia diterima jadi pasangan suami-istri. Mukanya memerah dan tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Guo Jia menatap istri barunya yang tersenyum membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Lalu mereka saling bersalaman dengan para jendral. Setelah itu, Xujie bersalaman dengan Cai Wenji.

"Nona Xujie, selamat ya..." sahut Cai Wenji sambil tersenyum lebar.

Xujie ikut tersenyum dan mukanya memerah. "Terima kasih..."

Lalu Xujie bersalaman dengan Wang Yi. "Selamat nona Mei Xujie. Saya harap nona hidup bahagia dengan Master Guo Jia." sahut Wang Yi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..."

Lalu Guo Jia bersalaman dengan Jia Xu. "Selamat Master Guo Jia. Akhirnya kau mulai serius dengan wanita yang kau sukai ya, huh." sahut Jia Xu sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Guo Jia tertawa "Yah..."

"Heh, ini bukan sifatku kalau aku mengatakan ini. Sebelum Nona Mei Xujie ada, kau selalu saja menggoda wanita lain. Tapi sejak ada istri barumu itu, kau sudah berhenti menggoda wanita lain dan mulai berpaling dengannya. Yah, yang penting kau benar-benar serius dengan istrimu itu. Aku harap kau bahagia." lanjut Jia Xu.

"Terima kasih, Master Jia Xu." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

Lalu setelah mereka bersalaman, mereka menaiki kereta kuda. Guo Jia membantu Xujie menaiki kereta kuda, setelah Xujie masuk ke dalam. Lalu Guo Jia menaiki kereta kudanya.

* * *

Saat didalam kereta...

Suasananya mulai tenang, mereka sudah berada diluar istana Xu Chang. Suasananya canggung. Xujie melihat keluar dan mukanya masih saja memerah sampai sekarang. Guo Jia dari tadi menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang khas itu.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, lalu Guo Jia menggenggam tangan Xujie. Xujie sadar dan menatap Guo Jia. Muka Xujie makin memerah, Guo Jia tertawa.

"...K-kenapa kamu ketawa...?" tanya Xujie dengan pelan.

"Tidak, hanya saja mukamu yang cantik dan memerah itu membuat hati saya terus berdebar..." sahut Guo Jia sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"..." Xujie melihat kebawah dan semakin malu.

"Hei, Xujie..."

"Y-ya?" Xujie mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kamu senang 'kan?"

"T-Tentu saja... K-Kalau aku tidak senang pasti aku menolaknya dari awalkan?"

"Benar..."

"... Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya... " Xujie melihat memalingkan wajah.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Guo Jia menurunkan tangannya dari pipinya.

"... Ayah... Apa dia memperhatikan kita?" tanya Xujie sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

"...Tentu saja. Beliau pasti senang 'kan? Ayahmu 'kan dari awal sudah menerima..."

"Ya..." Xujie mulai tersenyum.

Suasanya mulai tenang lagi. Xujie tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan, dia melihat keluar lagi. Dia membuka tirai jendelanya. Dia melihat salju yang turun, Xujie takjub melihatnya. Walaupun dia pernah melihat salju sebelumnya, tapi saljunya yang putih dan pemandangan luar kota Xu Chang terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lalu Xujie mengeluarkan tangannya dari jendela, dan saljunya jatuh di telapak tangannya. Walaupun anginnya terasa dingin, Xujie tidak merasa dingin walaupun gaunnya tidak terlalu tebal.

Lalu, tidak sengaja. Pintu keretanya terbuka membuat Xujie kehilangan keseimbangan. "Uwaaah!"

Untungnya, dengan cepat. Guo Jia menangkap Xujie. Kedua lengannya berada dipinggangnya. Dan kepalanya berada di bahu Xujie. "E-Eh..." Lalu, Guo Jia membantunya duduk dan menutup pintunya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"M-maaf... Aku ceroboh..."

"Tidak masalah..."

"...T-terima kasih..."

Guo Jia hanya tersenyum. "Sepertinya kamu suka sekali dengan salju..."

"Iya... Walaupun dingin, tapi entah kenapa bagiku terasa hangat..." sahut Xujie sambil mengarahkan kepalanya keluar.

"Begitu?"

Xujie mengagguk dan terus menatap keluar.

Lalu Guo Jia memeluknya. "Eh..." Kepala dan telapak tangannya Xujie bersandar didadanya, lalu Guo Jia mengecup dan menyentuh rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"Maksudmu hangat seperti ini?" tanya Guo Jia.

Muka Xujie semakin memerah lagi. "... M-Mungkin..." sahut Xujie yang suaranya mengecil.

"Artinya 'Iya' 'kan?" tanya Guo Jia lagi sambil tersenyum.

Xujie hanya mengangguk pelan. Guo Jia tertawa kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "_Wo ai ni... _Xujie..." bisik Guo Jia ketelinganya dengan lembut.

Kedua mata Xujie membesar. Lalu dia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan meletakkan kedua lengannya dipunggung Guo Jia. "Hum_. Wo ai ni._.. Guo Jia..." Xujie menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatannya pada musim salju.

* * *

Kereta kudanya berhenti. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di manor milik Guo Jia. Didalam kereta, Xujie ketiduran, dia masih memeluk Guo Jia. Guo Jia tersenyum melihat Xujie dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan dan Nona..."

Guo Jia sadar, dan segera menbangunkan Xujie. "Xujie, kita sudah sampai..." bisik Guo Jia.

"..." Xujie masih belum bangun.

Guo Jia memutuskan untuk membawanya dan membiarkan dia tidur. Dia membuka pintunya lalu mengangkat Xujie.

Para dayang dan orang desa (alias peasant) tercengang melihat Guo Jia yang membawa Xujie. "Hm? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Tuan! Permisi!" sahut para dayang dan orang desa yang langsung pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Siapkan tempat tidurnya..." perintah Guo Jia pada dayang dan langsung masuk ke dalam manor.

"Baik." para dayang dan orang desa mulai bekerja.

.

.

Lalu Guo Jia masuk kekamarnya. Kamarnya sudah disiapkan oleh para dayang. Lalu Guo Jia menidurkannya. Saat Guo Jia menidurkannya, Xujie terbangun.

"...uh?"

"Oh, sudah bangun, putri tidur?" sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, ah... a-aku ketiduran ya?" tanya Xujie agak panik karena wajah Guo Jia terlalu dekat dan mukanya memerah lagi. Dia melihat kesamping karena takut. "M-maaf..."

Guo Jia tertawa. "Kenapa kamu sering kali mengatakan itu? Kamu tidak bersalah... Lagipula, apa saya punya alasan untuk marah padamu?"

"... A-aku sering merepotkan sih..."

Dia tertawa lagi. "Tidak... Kamu tidak pernah merepotkan saya. Bahkan saya senang sekali bisa membantumu..." bisik Guo Jia ke telinganya. Xujie memegang kedua bahunya dan mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"... A-anu... A-aku mau tukar baju..." Xujie menukar pembicaraan agar bisa terhindar dari godaan Guo Jia. Dia langsung bangun dan mengambil hanfu di lemari dan memasuki ruangan kosong untuk tukar baju.

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang kecewa. "...Lebih baik tidak usah buru-buru..."

* * *

Setelah mereka menukar baju mereka. Guo Jia mengajak Xujie ke taman. Karena Xujie yang biasanya sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian di taman Xu Chang, jadi Guo Jia memperlihatkan taman di manor miliknya itu.

"Nah, ini dia tamannya..."

"..." Xujie takjub melihat tamannya. Dia melihat jembatan dengan kolam yang tidak terlalu besar dan ada paviliun. Atapnya tertutup salju. Ditepi paviliun itu diletakkan batu-batu kecil yang biasanya ditanami bunga. Tapi, karena sekarang adalah musim salju. Tidak ada tumbuhan yang hidup. Tapi, ada pohon besar tanpa daun yang tertutup salju. Semuanya hampir serba putih, penuh dengan salju.

Lalu Guo Jia memegang tangan Xujie dan menariknya secara pelan dan memasuki paviliun tersebut. Disana terletak sebuah alat musik siter.

"Saya dengar, saat kamu masih berada di Luo Yang. Zhang Liao bilang kau sering memainkan siter waktu itu..."

"Iya..! Aku sering sekali main siter! Sudah lama sekali aku ingin memainkannya..." sahut Xujie sambil duduk dan menyentuh siter tersebut.

Lalu Guo Jia duduk didepannya. Dia menatap Xujie yang tersenyum senang dan memainkan siter tersebut. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kamu memainkannya untuk saya?"

"...Eh." Ekspresi wajah Xujie tertukar jadi kaget. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Lalu Xujie memetik siter itu dan dia mulai bernyanyi.

_Treasuring such a trivial promise_  
_ You are such a coward_  
_ When I see you going so all out_  
_ somehow I got the feeling that even _  
_ the things I had gotten so angry over_  
_ weren't that big a deal_

_I don't understand myself_  
_ so how is it you look so optimistic?_  
_ When I saw you laughing, somehow I got the feeling that _  
_ the things I had always worried about_  
_ weren't that big a deal_

_No matter what reasoning I come up with_  
_ there's no explaining you_

_No matter what sad things happened_  
_ I always held it in_  
_ I'm unable to cry in front of others_  
_ Even so you stayed at my side without saying a thing_  
_ and my eyes became just a little softer_

_No matter what reasoning I come up with_  
_ there's no explaining you_  
_ No matter how much I think about it_  
_ what I know is that_  
_ I probably don't hate you_

"..."

"...um... Bagaimana? Aku tidak yakin kalau aku masih ingat memainkannya. Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau aku benar memainkannya..."

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Nadanya dan suaramu terasa menyatu. Saya bahkan sulit untuk mengatakannya..."

Xujie tersenyum kecil. "Begitu ya..." sahut Xujie. Xujie sudah tau jawabannya dari kata-kata Guo Jia tadi. "Aku masih ingat waktu itu Nona Diao Chan yang menulis lirik itu untukku. Waktu itu, suaraku sangat jelek. Aku bahkan trauma menyanyi karena takut suaraku jelek..." Xujie tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, suaramu tadi sangat indah. Saya menyukainya..."

"...Senang mendengarnya..."

"..."

"... Walaupun aku senang Nona Diao Chan menjagaku waktu itu. Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya senang..." Alis Xujie menyempit dan suaranya yang tadi terdengar senang. Tapi sekarang menjadi sedih.

"Saya mengerti apa yang kamu maksud... Dong Zhuo... 'kan?" sahut Guo Jia. Xujie mengangguk pelan. Suasananya menjadi canggung.

"... Waktu itu... Aku disiksa olehnya karena aku menolaknya menjadi-..." Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. "Apa yang aku katakan... seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan semua itu..."

"...Lebih baik kamu menceritakannya pada saya. Aku yakin pikiranmu menjadi jernih setelah kamu menceritakannya..." sahut Guo Jia sambil duduk disebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"... Apa benar... tidak apa?"

Guo Jia mengangguk dan memberi senyuman yang menenangkan Xujie. Xujie pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu dia mengarahkan matanya ke depan.

"... Sewaktu, mayat ayah sudah dibakar secara kejam. Dong Zhuo memaksaku untuk menjadi selirnya... Aku menolaknya. Mana mungkin aku mau menjadi selirnya babi jelek itu. Tapi... Karena dia marah besar dia menyiksaku... bahkan..."

"..."

"...Bahkan dia... hampir mencabuliku... Tapi untungnya Nona Diao Chan menghentikan Dong Zhuo... Sejak itu, Tuan Lu Bu menjadikanku sebagai komandan..."

"...Xujie..."

Tangan Xujie bergemetar, Guo Jia dapat merasakannya karena dia masih menggenggam tangannya. Lalu Guo Jia memeluknya, membuat Xujie semakin mau menangis.

"...Lupakan saja semua itu Xujie. Itu semua sudah berlalu... Kamu jangan sampai berpikiran kalau saya membencimu... Saya tetap mencintaimu..."

"...Terima kasih..." bisik Xujie. Xujie pun menghapus airmatanya dan melepaskan pelukan Guo Jia.

"Aku lupa! Nona Cai Wenji juga pernah membuatkan sebuah lirik untukku. Lalu masih ada satu lagi lagu yang dibuat Nona Diao Chan." Xujie mulai tersenyum lagi.

Guo Jia tersenyum lega. "Begitu? Bagaimana kalau kamu menyanyikannya lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau." jawab Xujie sambil membuang muka.

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. Baru pertama kalinya Guo Jia melihat Xujie bersifat seperti ini. "Kenapa?"

Xujie tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda!" Lalu Xujie tertawa.

Guo Jia ikut tertawa. Lalu Xujie menyentuh siternya dan mulai bernyanyi lagi. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai sore ditaman itu.

* * *

Lalu, mereka kembali.

"Guo Jia? Kamu tidak lapar?" tanya Xujie.

"Hm? Iya..."

Xujie tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan makan malamnya?"

"Oh? Saya baru tau kalau kamu bisa memasak. Kenapa tidak dari dulu?"

"Aku baru saja belajar memasak sebelum kita menikah. Waktu itu, aku bertanya pada Nona Cai Wenji. Kalau suami itu menyukai wanita yang pintar masak. Makanya aku belajar memasak dari sekarang..."

Guo Jia tertawa. "Tidak juga. Kita menikah itu bukan karena pandai memasak atau apapun Xujie. Kita menikah itu untuk memberikan hati dan tubuh kita kepada orang yang kita cintai..." sahutnya sambil senyum menggoda.

"Hati... dan tubuh? Tunggu dulu. Jadi... Aku tidak perlu memasak atau menjahit... Lalu, bagaimana kamu makan nanti? 'Kan tidak mungkin para dayang terus yang membuat makanannya..." tanya Xujie bingung.

"Yah. Itu memang benar... Sebenarnya saya juga ingin mencicipi masakan buatanmu..." sahut Guo Jia.

"Hehe, baiklah! Aku akan langsung ke dapur!" sahut Xujie sambil berlari kedapur sendirian. "Kamu tunggu saja diruang makan!" teriak Xujie sambil berlari dan tersenyum lebar.

Guo Jia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Guo Jia berpikir, Xujie sudah sedikit berubah dan dia sering tersenyum sekarang ini. Tapi, dia tetap polos dan tidak begitu tau dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Dia ingat Xun Yu menyarankannya untuk mengajarinya semua itu. Tapi sebenarnya itu sudah memang kemauan Guo Jia sendiri.

-O-

Xujie yang sedang memasak di dapur dan dibantu oleh dayang istana sudah selesai. Xujie membawa mangkuk berisi mie daging, lalu dia meletakkan mie daging itu keatas meja makan. Guo Jia hanya menatap Xujie yang sibuk. Rambutnya diikat ponytail dengan celemek putih menutupi dada sampai pahanya. Xujie tidak sadar kalau dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Guo Jia. Dia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang lain. Saat dia kembali dia membawa ikan rebus dengan sayuran diatasnya ditangan kanannya. Dan di tangan kirinya dia membawa baozi. Lalu dia meletakkan keduanya diatas meja.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal nasi..." lalu Xujie kembali ke dapur.

Guo Jia dari tadi hanya menatapnya. Dia melihat makanan yang dibuat oleh istrinya itu. Semuanya terlihat enak dimata Guo Jia. Guo Jia berpikir kalau dia cepat sekali belajar memasaknya, padahal dia baru belajar, makanannya terlihat enak dan lezat.

Lalu tidak beberapa lama, kemudian Xujie membawa semangkuk nasi dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Nah... Selesai." sahut Xujie sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Lalu dia menatap Guo Jia dengan wajah kaget. "Waaah! Sejak kapan kamu sudah ada disana?!" tanya Xujie yang kaget.

"Er... Kamu tidak sadar? Saya sudah berada dari sini dari tadi..."

"Oh... Kalau begitu. Silakan dimakan!" sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum. "Ah, biar aku ambilkan nasinya." Xujie mengambil mangkuk dan memberi nasi satu sendok besar diatas mangkuk. Lalu dia meletakkannya diatas meja Guo Jia.

"Nah.. Ayo dimakan..."

"Oh.. Ya. Baiklah... Selamat makan." Lalu Guo Jia mengambil lauknya dan memakannya dengan sumpitnya. Lalu Xujie duduk dikursi dan mengambil nasi untuknya.

"Bagaimana?"

"...Enak sekali..."

"..." Xujie menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "...Cuma itu?"

Guo Jia tertawa. "Sungguh. Makanannya enak sekali. Kamu memang cepat sekali mengertinya..."

Xujie tertawa kecil. "Begitu ya... Senang mendengarnya." sahut Xujie. Lalu mereka berdua pun makan bersama, hanya berdua.

* * *

Malamnya...

Xujie menyanggul rambutnya lalu dia membawa handuk dan gaun hanfu putih yang tebal. Dan dia memasuki kamar mandi air panas yang kecil.

"Phew... Hangatnya~" ucap Xujie sambil merasakan airnya yang hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Lalu Xujie melihat sekitar. Tempat pemandian air panasnya kecil seperti kolam dan tidak dalam. Dan kamar mandinya tidak terlalu sempit yang terbuat dari kayu. Tentunya...

Setelah beberapa menit Xujie selesai mandi dan keluar dari tempat pemandian tersebut. Dia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk lalu memasang gaun hanfu putih.

Setelah itu, Xujie masuk ke kamarnya.

"Eh?" ucap Xujie bingung. Dia melihat Guo Jia yang tertidur dikasurnya. "...Kenapa... Guo Jia berada dikamarku..." ucap Xujie dengan nada datar.

Guo Jia membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Xujie. Lalu dia membuka kedua matanya. "Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, istriku. Kita 'kan sudah menikah. Kenapa harus tidur berpisah 'kan?"

"Eh? Manor Guo Jia... hanya punya satu kamar? Makanya kita tidur berdua...?" tanya Xujie lagi.

"Tidak. Sudah saya bilang, kita sudah menikah jadi kita tidur berdua..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"...oh(?)" Xujie tidak memperdulikan itu dan dia duduk dimeja rias dan melepas rambutnya. Lalu, sedikit gugup Xujie tidur disampingnya. "Um... Apa lilinnya aku matikan sekarang?"

"Ya..."

Lalu Xujie meniup lilinnya dan kamarnya menjadi gelap. Xujie tidak bisa tidur dan tidak merasa enak tidur dengan orang yang dicintainya pada pertama kalinya. Dia begitu gugup, lalu dia tidur menyamping, tidak menghadap kearahnya.

Lalu, Guo Jia mendekapnya dari belakang. "Kyaa! G-Guo Jia. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Xujie panik. Guo Jia tidak menjawab dan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya kebelakang rambutnya, atau lebih tepatnya dibelakang lehernya. Lalu dia mengecup lehernya itu. "Uhh...! Guo Jia..."

"... Nah, sekarang saatnya saya memakanmu..." bisiknya ke telinganya.

"...Eh? Eh? T-Tadi kan sudah makan... K-Kalau masih lapar kalau begitu aku bawakan makanan!" bentak Xujie panik.

"Tidak perlu..." Lalu, Guo Jia berada diatas tubuh Xujie.

"Xujie..."

"Eh? Y-Ya?"

"Maukah kamu menjadi milikku?"

"A-apa yang kamu bicarakan?! A-aku 'kan sudah menjadi istrimu. Jadi aku sudah menjadi milikmu..." sahut Xujie sambil membuang muka.

"Begitu..." Lalu Guo Jia menurunkan kepalanya ke lehernya.

"A-A-Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Kamu akan tau nanti..." Lalu dia mengecup lehernya lagi.

"Ahh! G-Guo Jia... H-hentikan..." Xujie menutup kedua matanya dengan erat.

Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh kedua pipinya lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Mmmhh...?!" Mendengarnya merintih seperti itu, membuat Guo Jia ingin melakukannya lebih dari itu. Karena itu, Guo Jia mendalamkan ciumannya. "...mmhh...!"

Lalu Guo Jia melepasnya. Nafas Xujie sesak dan dia mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping. "Bibirmu lembut sekali..." puji Guo Jia sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"...H-Hentikan... Nafasku jadi sesak..."

"Tidak perlu takut... Malam ini, saya akan membuatmu menjadi milik saya..." sahutnya sambil mencium dahinya.

"... 'kan sudah kubilang. Aku sudah jadi istrimu jadi aku sudah jadi milikmu! Terus kenapa kamu la-... Mmhh..!" Guo Jia langsung mengecup bibirnya lagi. Xujie menutup matanya dengan erat dan memegang kedua bahu Guo Jia.

* * *

Author : Sudah cukup NORMAL! Kamu bakalan naikin rating tau! CUKUP SUDAHHH!

Normal : Aku mengerti. Kata Normal sambil berhenti mengetik.

Author : Emangnya kamu siapa?! Misaka 10032 apa?! Yare yare... *facepalm*

* * *

**A/N : **...Review onegaishimasu... Mohon jangan benci dengan aku karena aku membuat scene ini... Q_Q *duduk disudut sambil garuk-garuk dinding*


	7. Forever is Impossible

**A/N : **...Nyanpasu, minna. Etto, selamat datang di chapter 7. Dan, maaf bagi yang masih _innocent _yang membaca chapter sebelumnya membuat pembaca gak review chapter sebelumnya. Gomen nasai... Dan juga, aku juga senang reviewer yang sudah mereview, arigatou~ (=w=)

Njaa, aku balas review dulu~

**-crossmix-**

Oho? Kita lihat saja di chapter ini apakah Xujie trauma atau apa? XD  
Teehee, senang mendengarnya! Yokatta desu! Arigatou~ :3

**-lol-**

Hm... yang iri ya. Ah, mari kita tanya dengan Zhang Liao, karena dia ada hubungannya dengan Xujie! XD  
Author Blossom: Ehem, mari kita mulai wawancaranya...  
Zhang Liao : Tidak sama sekali...  
Author Blossom: WOI! Aku belum nanya!  
Zhang Liao : Saya sudah tau Author-sama... Saya udah baca dari atas...  
Author Blossom : ... *straight face*  
Author Scarlet : A-Anyway, makasih banyak ya lol-san! :3

**-Anon-**

Setuju! Aku pengen tendang Dong Zhuo untuk gak jadiin Playable Character! Mending jadiin aja Xujie jadi Playable Character!  
Guo Jia : SAYA SANGAT SETUJU!  
Xujie : WAAAAH! *kaget tingkat akhirat*  
Author Scarlet : Lu OOC banget teriak kayak orang gila, lu bikin Xujie kaget tuh! *falcon puch*  
Guo Jia : Ugh! Maaf Author-sama...  
Author Scarlet : Bukan ke gue!  
Guo Jia : Ah, benar juga. Saya minta maaf, Xujie... Lho? Xujie...?  
Xujie : ... *poker face*  
Author Scarlet : Pingsan nih cewek... Arigatou Anon-san!

**-Just Stalker-**

Bukan kok! Ini rating gak bakalan dinaikin! Kalau mau lemon tunggu saya 3 tahun lagi... XD  
Xujie : JANGAN BERANI BUAT!  
Author : Aku cuma bercanda! Oh, mimisan ya? Ini tissue... :3, Arigatou Stalker-san!

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Dynasty Warriors, because it belongs to KOEI. I own my OC only.

**Warning : **Maaf jika ada Typo, OOC, atau bla bla bla. Masih bersama dengan Normal POV.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Forever is Impossible  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada pagi yang dingin karena masih musim dingin. Xujie membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya masih kabur, lalu dia mengucek matanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat karena Guo Jia memeluknya. Dagunya berisitirahat diatas kepala Xujie dan tangannya melingkari tubuh Xujie. Xujie kaget dengan posisinya sekarang ini. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan pelan, dia beranjak dari kasurnya. Lalu Xujie sadar gaunnya hampir terbuka, Xujie panik dan langsung mengeratkan gaunnya itu. Dia ingat kalau tadi malam Guo Jia-

'Aaaah! Jangan diingat lagi! Jangan diingat lagi!' bentak Xujie dalam hatinya sambil menggoyangkan kedua tinjunya keatas kebawah. Mukanya memerah karena ingat dengan... itu.

Lalu Xujie langsung bergegas ke pemandian air panas dengan membawa hanfu baru dan handuk karena takut Guo Jia bangun dan menggoda Xujie lagi.

-OvO-

Xujie termenung saat dia berendam.

"... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." gumam Xujie dengan nada datar. "...Dia menyentuhku... Huuuuh..." Xujie mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia bukannya kesal karena Guo Jia melakukan itu, tapi dia kesal karena TIDAK MENGERTI kenapa Guo Jia melakukannya. Lalu dia ingat sewaktu Guo Jia mengecup bibirnya. Lalu Xujie menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya. "...Tapi, ada apa dengan perasaan ini... Seperti... Senang...?" Pipi Xujie terasa panas, lalu karena malu dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Xujie mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk lalu memasang hanfu baru dan mengeratkan ikatannya.

Lalu, dengan pelan Xujie membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia memasukkan kepalanya dulu, memastikan kalau Guo Jia sudah bangun atau belum. Dan ternyata dia belum bangun. Dengan perlahan, Xujie berjalan ke meja rias dan menyisir rambutnya yang basah.

Di cermin, Xujie menyisir rambutnya. Lalu raut wajah Xujie yang terasa tenang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaget. Karena dia melihat Guo Jia berada di belakangnya. Dia sudah bangun.

"..." Raut wajah Xujie tidak berubah.

"Selamat pagi, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"... P-Pa...gi..." ucap Xujie pelan dan gugup.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu?" Guo Jia lalu mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Eeek!"

"...Apa saya terlalu kasar tadi malam?"

"E-eh?! A-Apa? Me-memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Haha..." sahut Xujie pura-pura tidak tau sambil memalingkan wajah. "Tolong lepaskan..." sahut Xujie sambil memegang lengannya yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Tidak..." sahut Guo Jia singkat. Lalu Guo Jia mencium rambutnya. Xujie takut bergerak dan mencari cara supaya bisa menjauh dari godaannya. Tapi, Xujie tidak sempat bergerak karena Guo Jia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambutnya. Guo Jia mencium keharuman Xujie.

"G-Guo Jia. Sudah hentikan...!" bentak Xujie panik.

"Kamu harum sekali membuat saya sangat tenang..."

"Tapi kenapa kamu bernafas terengah-engah?!" bentaknya lagi.

"Katakan... apa saya terlalu kasar?" tanya Guo Jia yang mulai serius.

Sifat Guo Jia yang serius itu membuat Xujie semakin takut. "... Aku... tidak tau... Aku tidak mengerti..." gumam Xujie, tapi bisa didengar oleh Guo Jia. "...T-Tapi... yang aku rasakan sekarang ini... aku merasa... se..senang..." gumam Xujie lagi.

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Begitu? Syukurlah..." Lalu Guo Jia mencium kepalanya.

"... a-anu... Lebih baik kamu mandi sekarang. Aku mau siapkan makan pagi..."

"Ya, baiklah..." sahut Guo Jia sambil melepas pelukannya, lalu dia mengelus kepala Xujie dan pergi ke pemadian air panas.

* * *

Mereka pun makan bersama. Xujie yang membuat makan pagi dan dibantu oleh para dayang. Setelah mereka makan, Xujie mengajak Guo Jia ke taman lagi. Xujie memainkan siternya lagi sambil bernyanyi.

"..." Guo Jia hanya menatapnya saat memainkan siter. Dia hanya memasang tampang lurus, tidak tersenyum.

"Um... Guo Jia?" Xujie berhenti memetik siternya.

"Oh... Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Guo Jia yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"Bukan 'ada apa' Guo Jia. Apa ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Xujie dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak... Bukan apa-apa..." sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi, raut wajah Xujie tidak berubah. Melihat Xujie seperti membuat Guo Jia terpaksa mengatakannya. Guo Jia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat Xujie khawatir dengannya.

"Lebih baik Guo Jia katakan sekarang. Kemarin kamu bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dipikiranmu, kamu harus mengatakannya padaku supaya kamu merasa lebih baik..."

"...Ya." Guo Jia menarik napas panjang. "Apa benar... kalau saya tidak kasar padamu... karena tadi malam..."

Muka Xujie langsung memerah, lalu dia membuang muka. "Sungguh, kamu tidak kasar kok... Entah kenapa aku... senang... Hanya itu yang kurasakan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan ... waktu itu..." sahut Xujie pelan.

"Apa benar? Kamu tidak berbohong 'kan?"

"Kalau aku tidak suka, pasti akan aku katakan..."

Guo Jia tertawa kecil.

"Um... Guo Jia. Aku ingin tau soal-... um..."

"Hm? Soal apa?"

"Tentang... sewaktu kamu sebelum masuk Wei... Masa lalu kamu gitu... Soalnya aku tidak begitu tau tentang kamu... Makanya... Aku ingin tau tentangmu lebih dalam lagi..." sahutnya sambil melihat kebawah.

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Benar juga... Kamu sudah menceritakan tentangmu. Jadi, agar adil, akan saya ceritakan..."

Xujie mengangguk dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sewaktu saya masih remaja, kedua orang tua saya... meninggal karena perang..."

"Eh... M-Maaf..."

Guo Jia tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa... Itu sudah menjadi takdir..."

Xujie tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, saya dimasukkan ke rumah panti asuhan. Kau tau tidak? Dulu saya itu pendiam seperti kamu lho..."

"Eh? S-Seperti aku? Apa benar aku pendiam?" tanya Xujie sambil menunjuk dirinya dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya... Sampai saya dewasa, saya pun belajar dan belajar. Setelah itu berkeliling dan akhirnya saya bergabung dengan Yuan Shao..." Lanjut Guo Jia. "Tapi, setelah mengetahui Tuan Cao Cao adalah teman Yuan Shao. Saya jadi tertarik dan bergabung dengan Cao Cao, karena saya merasa ambisinya Yuan Shao jauh berbeda dengan Cao Cao."

"... Sebelum aku bergabung dengan Wei. Apa saja yang kamu lakukan?"

"Yah, seperti yang dilakukan seorang strategi biasanya."

"Aku merasa ada hal yang selain itu..." sahut Xujie sambil memasang wajah curiga. Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya.

"Jujur... Saya sering menggoda para jendral dan para dayang." sahutnya sambil tersenyum tapi dia merasa bersalah.

Xujie menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi... aku bukan yang pertama..."

"Bukan kok... Saya tidak sampai sejauh itu." hibur Guo Jia, tapi itu memang benar. "Bagi saya, kamu adalah wanita pertama yang saya cintai. Saya merasakan ada yang berbeda daripada wanita lain. Karena itulah..."

"Berbeda?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya..." Guo Jia mengangguk.

"..." Xujie menatap ke depan, berpikir apa yang 'berbeda' dari dirinya. "Apanya..." gumam Xujie dengan nada datar dan wajah datar.

Guo Jia tertawa. "Jujur saja, saya merasa lebih senang berada disisimu daripada dengan wanita lain..."

Muka Xujie semakin memerah, tapi dia membuang muka. "S-sebenarnya... a..aku juga..." Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya, dia merasa senang apa yang yang barusan didengarnya. Lalu Guo Jia meletakkan tangannya disekitar belakang bahunya, membuatnya lebih dekat dengannya.

"Saya akhirnya menemukan kamu, Xujie... Tempat yang tepat dan membahagiakan untuk saya..." sahutnya dengan lembut sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Xujie.

Xujie tersenyum kecil.

_Even if someone calls you a liar,_  
_Even if you hate yourself,_  
_I'll be by your side.  
_

"Hm? Apa itu lirik yang ditulis Nona Cai Wenji?"

Xujie menggeleng pelan. "Entah kenapa kata-kata itu muncul dikepalaku... Aku merasa seperti itu ..." ucap Xujie sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Guo Jia ikut tersenyum. "...Terim kasih..." gumam Guo Jia sambil memeluknya.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu ... Selama aku bersama Guo Jia, aku tidak merasa kesepian..." sahut Xujie sambil menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Guo Jia mengelus rambutnya yang halus itu.

"Guo Jia..."

"Hm...?"

"Apa kita... akan selalu bersama selamanya...?"

"..."

'Selamanya', kata-kata yang tidak mungkin. Tapi, Guo Jia memang ingin sekali bersamanya selamanya. Tapi, manusia hidup didunia ini hanya sementara. Dia merasa tidak mungkin kalau mereka akan terus hidup selamanya dan mati bersama dengannya.

"Ya..."

Guo Jia belum tau kalau Xujie hidup abadi, karena kupu-kupu miliknya yang berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Guo Jia tidak sadar dan melihat kalungnya berwarna biru. Hanya Xujie, Lu Chuo Kuo dan Dewa yang tau tentang diri Xujie yang sebenarnya. Xujie ingin sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi dia tidak ingin Guo Jia berpikir banyak.

Dan Xujie sadar kalau sebenarnya mereka tidak akan bersama selamanya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia tidak sendiri, hanya mulai sekarang. Berpikir seperti itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Airmata keluar dari kedua matanya, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia menahan isakan tangisnya tapi tidak bisa dan membuat Guo Jia memdengarnya.

"Xujie..." Guo Jia meyentuh kedua pipinya. Xujie masih menangis, airmatanya tidak berhenti keluar dan dia menangis sangat keras. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Melihatnya seperti ini, membuatnya ikut sedih. Guo Jia menghapus membuka telapak tangannya dan menghapus airmatanya. Lalu dia mencium airmatanya yang tersisa dimatanya membuatnya airmatanya terus mengalir. "Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia lagi.

"M-maaf...Aku...Aku... tidak bisa menahannya... Aku..." sahut Xujie sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah... Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak sendiri, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil memeluknya erat. Xujie masih menangis dan membuat baju Guo Jia basah karena airmatanya. Airmata Guo Jia mengalir dari sebelah mata kanannya yang tertutup dengan rambut pirangnya itu. Guo Jia menenggelamkan wajahnya keatas rambutnya. Xujie memeluknya erat, dia merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan itu padanya. Memastikan kalau mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya. Tapi, Dewa memutuskan Xujie untuk sendirian didunia bila akhir dunia sudah berakhir dan semua umat manusia berada disurga sedangkan dia tidak.

Xujie sangat memimpikan surga karena disanalah tempat yang sangat membahagiakan dan abadi disana. Tidak ada penyesalan, tidak ada kesedihan disana. Dia ingin hidup disana selamanya bersama Guo Jia nantinya. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Karena Xujie hidup abadi dan dibiarkan didunia. Dia akan sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Karena itulah, dia tidak ingin, dia benci hidup sendirian diselimuti dengan kesepian.

-OoO-

Xujie berhenti menangis, tapi dia masih terisak. Xujie masih memeluk Guo Jia, dia merengangkan genggamannya. Guo Jia hanya mengelus rambutnya dan mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas kepala Xujie.

Lalu Xujie melepas pelukannya. "Xujie...?"

"..." Poninya menutup matanya, Guo Jia tidak bisa melihat matanya, membaca pikirannya lewat matanya. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu..." sahut Xujie pelan, suaranya yang kecil tapi bisa didengar oleh Guo Jia.

"... Xujie. Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir... Saya tau takdir memang kejam, tapi kita harus menerimanya. Tapi, saya yakin... Kita akan bersatu lagi disurga..."

Xujie menatap Guo Jia. Guo Jia tersenyum, senyum untuk menenangkannya. Xujie mengangguk pelan. Didalam pikiran Xujie, dia masih tidak terima. Dia masih menyalahkan Dewa karena membuat mereka akan terpisah nantinya. Dia benci dengan takdir. Yang hanya dia inginkan hanyalah bersama dengannya. Hanya itu...

Guo Jia mengelus poninya dan mencium dahinya. Airmata Xujie keluar lagi, tapi dia tidak menangis terisak. Xujie menutup matanya dan memegang bajunya erat.

Setelah itu, Guo Jia menatap Xujie. Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Guo Jia. Xujie berusaha melupakan semua itu dan memikirkan yang sekarang, bukan yang akan datang, masa depan Xujie yang menyakitkan.

"Guo Jia..."

"Hm?"

Xujie memegang bahunya dan mencium pipi Guo Jia. Guo Jia terkejut. Sebelumnya, Xujie belum pernah mencium Guo Jia. Karena dia tidak berani melakukannya. Setelah itu, Xujie melepasnya dan mengisitirahatkan kepalanya didadanya. "S-sebelumnya... Aku belum pernah mencium Guo Jia 'kan? Karena itu, aku..." gumam Xujie.

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Mau saya ajarkan?"

Xujie hanya tertawa kecil. "...Aku tidak keberatan..." Guo Jia tertawa mendengar jawabannya. "K-kan... Itu kan pertama kalinya aku mencium kamu... M-Makanya..." sahut Xujie sambil menundakkan kepala sambil tersipu.

Guo Jia memegang kepalanya dan meletakkan dahinya di dahi Xujie. Muka Xujie memerah, dia menahan rasa takutnya itu. Lalu dia memejam matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak mereka semakin pendek. Tubuh Xujie bergematar karena takut membuat gerakan yang salah. Dan akhirnya, jarak diantara mereka tidak ada lagi. Xujie memegang bajunya dan Guo Jia memegang belakang kepalanya dan punggungnya.

Setelah tidak lama kemudian, Xujie melepasnya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat didadanya. Guo Jia tertawa dan mengelus rambutnya. "Xujie... Bagaimana kalau kita keliling desa?"

"U-um... Baiklah..." jawab Xujie mengangguk dan masih tersipu.

* * *

**A/N : **Feels... Ah, ma ii. Semua bonus chaptersnya itu nggak humor semua. Ada dramanya kok. Dan ROMANCE tentunya.

Oh ya, setelah chapter ini. Dimulai lah chapter 21 dari The Blue Butterfly. Okay, REVIEW PLEASE? Pretty please? Pwease!


	8. I'm curious!

**A/N : **Yooo, minna! Selamat datang di chapter 8! Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin author katakan. Chapter ini dimlai setelah chapte 24! Dan juga satu lagi pengumuman, The Blue Butterfly - Special Edition - kemungkinan hanya sampai 10 chapter. Setelah itu, aku lanjutkan The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny. Dan setelah tamat The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny, aku akan buat fic baru tentang XujiexGuo Jia lagi yang versi modern! XD

Sedikit spoiler, cerita itu nantinya akan banyak FEELS alias Drama, dan tentunya ada ROMANCE. Wahahaha! Soalnya mereka SO CUTE TOGETHER! (muji diri atau apaan nih?!)

Yoshi! Aku balas reviewnya dulu!

**-KuroragiUum-**

Author Scarlet n Blossom : Bon? o.O  
Author Blossom : Are? Scarlet-kun juga gak tau ya? ._.  
Author Scarlet : Uh-huh. Aku juga gak tau apa itu bon-apalah itu ... -,-  
Author Blossom : Maksudnya 16.5 ya? XD  
Author Scarlet : Mungkin saja... O_O  
Author Blossom : Hm.. lebih banyakin bon-nya? Err... Baiklah... XD  
Author Scarlet : Thanks, Senpai! :)

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Author Blossom : Waah! Wa-chan penasaran dengan lagunya ya? Senang mendengarnya! Saat ini nee-chan kecanduan sama lagu EGOIST! Terutama lagu favorit nee-chan adalah The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Departures, Kimi Sora Kiseki, Euterpes, Namae no Nai Kaibutsu, Planetes, My Dearest, Ame Kimi wo Tsurete, All Alone with You, Lovestruck, Suki to Iwareta Hi, Kono Sekai de Mitsuketa mono! :3  
Author Scarlet : Malah kesebut semua lagu EGOIST... Ah masih ada 2 lagi. Tapi durasinya lebih dari 2 menit saja. Yaitu Genzai no Tomoshibi dan The 100 Events Surrounding Love... :)  
Author Blossom : Haha, tapi jangan sampai memaksakan diri buat download semua lagu itu. Anyway, thank you Wa-chan! :3

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI.

**Warning : **Maaf kalau ada OOC, saya gak niat buat OOC. Dan Typo, fanservice de el el... Dan sekarang Author Blossom yang jadi Narator dan Author Scarlet jadi Author. Ya, harusnya dari chapter 1 aku kasih tau... ._.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : I'm curious!**

.

.

.

Masih bersama musim salju! Setelah beberapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu di manor milik Guo Jia, maaf saya malas menghitung. Mereka sudah kembali ke Xu Chang dan banyak hal yang terjadi. Kemarin, Yuan Xi datang sendirian ke Xu Chang untuk membawa Zhen Ji kembali, tapi dia gagal dan langsung dieksekusi. Karena dia sudah hampir membunuh Xujie yang berusaha mengikutinya waktu itu. Tapi, beruntungnya karena ada kalungnya yang ajaib itu. Xujie masih hidup. Tapi, sekarang kita tidak membahas soal itu. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi...

Karena sebentar lagi akan ada perang di Nanpi. Semua jendral terlihat sangat sibuk, ya memang. Tapi, hanya Xujie yang tidak terlihat sibuk. Dia keliling disetiap koridor sambil melihat para jendral yang sedang mempersiapkan pasukan mereka.

Xujie menghela napas panjang. " Bagaimana caranya ya... " gumam Xujie sambil melipat tangannya.

Ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya Xujie pikirkan? Oke, FLASHBACK lagi!

* * *

_" Zhen? Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Cao Pi dengan wajah cemas._

_" Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya stres karena Yuan Xi datang kesini... " kata Zhen Ji sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya. " Bahkan dia hampir membunuh Nona Mei Xujie. "_

_"... Tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin Guo Jia pasti akan menjaganya... " sahut Cao Pi sambil menyentuh bahunya. Zhen Ji tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk._

_Lalu Guo Jia datang dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. " Xujie sudah sadar. Dan dia baik-baik saja..." kata Guo Jia._

_Zhen Ji membalikkan badannya. " Nona Mei Xujie sudah sadar? Syukurlah ... " sahut Zhen Ji sambil menghela napas lega. " Apa aku boleh melihat keadaannya? " tanya Zhen Ji._

_"Tentu ... " sahut Guo Jia sambil mengangguk._

_-OvO-_

_Pintunya dibuka oleh Guo Jia, lalu Zhen Ji masuk ke kamarnya. Guo Jia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu, Zhen Ji melihat Xujie yang tertidur di kasurnya. " Ah, dia tidur... " sahut Zhen Ji sambil mendekat. Lalu Zhen Ji menatapnya. " Sepertinya Nona Mei Xujie sudah sembuh total. Kulitnya tidak terlihat pucat sama sekali... "_

_" ...uh... " Xujie membuka matanya secara perlahan._

_" Ah. Nona Mei Xujie... "_

_" Eh, Nona Zhen Ji? Kenapa... Nona disini? " tanya Xujie sambil duduk._

_" Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu ..."_

_" B-begitu ya ..."_

_"... Nona Mei Xujie... Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tidak berada disini, dan membuat Nona terluka seperti ini... Ini salahku... "_

_" E-EH?! B-bukan! Ini bukan salah Nona Zhen Ji! Kalau Nona Zhen Ji tidak disini, bagaimana dengan Tuan Cao Pi? Nona seharusnya senang sudah datang disini, Nona diterima disini. Dan lagipula, aku sudah sembuh kok... " hibur Xujie._

_" ... " Zhen Ji menatap Xujie, Xujie pun tersenyum Lalu Zhen Ji ikut tersenyum. " Terima kasih, Nona Mei Xujie ..."_

_Xujie mengangguk. " Ah, Nona Zhen Ji panggil aku Xujie saja. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau aku dipanggil Nona ... " sahut Xujie sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya._

_Zhen Ji tersenyum. " Baiklah, Nona Xujie ... "_

_" Ekh... " ' Uh, padahal sudah kbilang tidak pakai Nona... Ah, ya sudahlah...' kata Xujie dalam pikirannya. Lalu Xujie tersenyum kecil._

_" Lebih baik, Nona Xujie istirahat. " sahut Zhen Ji sambil menidurkan Xujie. Author malah berpikir kalau Zhen Ji ibunya Xujie... -_-_

_" Ah, iya ... " Lalu Zhen Ji pun pergi. Tapi ... " Uhh... " Zhen Ji memegang perutnya erat._

_" N-Nona Zhen Ji? " kata Xujie cemas dan kembali duduk._

_" M-Maaf... Aku baik-baik sa-... Aaaah! " Zhen Ji terjatuh ke lantai dan masih memegang perutnya. Xujie panik dan mendekati Zhen Ji._

_" Nona Zhen Ji? Nona tidak apa-apa?! "_

_Zhen Ji tidak bisa menjawab Xujie dan dia masih memegang perutnya. Xujie panik dan langsung keluar mencari Cao Pi.  
_

_Lalu Xujie menemukan Cao Pi yang berbicara dengan Guo Jia. " Tuan Cao Pi! Nona Zhen Ji... Dia ... " bentak Xujie panik dengan sangat cemas._

_Kedua mata Cao Pi membesar dan langsung pergi ke kamar Xujie._

_" Xujie, apa yang terjadi? " tanya Guo Jia._

_" N-Nona Zhen Ji.. Tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dan memegang perutnya ... dan ... " Xujie memegang kepalanya. Lalu dia menggeleng kepalanya. Lalu Xujie langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaan Zhen Ji._

_" Tunggu! Xujie! " teriak Guo Jia. Xujie berlari sangat cepat, Guo Jia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

_Lalu setelah tiba di depan kamarnya. Cao Pi membawa Zhen Ji yang pingsan._

_" Ah, Nona Zhen Ji! "_

_Cao Pi hanya terus berjalan cepat dan membawa Zhen Ji. Xujie berusaha mengejarnya tapi Guo Jia memegang tangannya.  
_

_" Guo Jia... "_

_" Tidak usah khawatir, Xujie. Nona Zhen Ji baik-baik saja... " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.  
_

_" ... Kenapa kamu bisa tenang seperti itu sih? " sahut Xujie agak kesal._

_" Sebentar lagi akan ada pemberitahuan dari Tuan Cao Pi ... Berita gembira... "_

_" Berita gembira? Apa itu? Kamu seperti sudah tau dari awal ... " sahut Xujie sambil memasang wajah bingung._

_" Kamu akan tau nanti ... "_

_" Hmph ... Baiklah, kalau Guo Jia berkata begitu. "_

_" Lebih baik kamu kembali tidur. "_

_" Huuh, baiklah ... " sahut Xujie sambil kembali ke kamar. Saat Xujie membuka pintu kamarnya, Xujie ingat sesuatu. " Ah, Guo Jia. Kamu jangan bekerja terlalu keras ya. Dan jangan sampai pulang telat. Nanti kamu kekurangan tidur... " sahut Xujie sambil membalikkan badan.  
_

_Guo Jia tersenyum. " Saya mengerti ... Nah, kembalilah ke kamar..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mencium dahinya. Guo Jia selalu mencium dahinya setiap dia pergi._

_Xujie mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Oke, sekarang pergi bekerja sekarang juga, Guo Jia. SEKARANG._

_Dengan begitu, Guo Jia pun pergi berangkat._

_-OvO-_

_Lalu sorenya ..._

_Xujie keluar dari kamarnya. " Aku tidak bisa tidur ... " Oke, apa boleh buat... Lalu Xujie mendengar 2 dayang istana sedang berbicara, lebih tepatnya nge-gosip.  
_

_" Hei, kau tau tidak? Nona Zhen Ji hamil lho! "_

_" Apa?! Beneran?! Pantas saja tadi aku mendengar teriakannya. Saa itu perutnya sakit sewaktu dia mampir melihat keadaan Nona Mei Xujie lho. "_

_" Berbicara soal nona Mei Xujie. Dia sudah sembuh lho. Tapi, kok cepat ya? "_

_" Ah, paling-paling pake obat yang paling mantep... "_

_" ... Cara bicaramu agak lebay deh... "_

_" Berisik lu. Dan juga, aku benar-benar iri dengan Nona Mei Xujie... "_

_" Eh? Kenapa? "_

_" Oh, ayolah! Dia sudah menikah dengan Tuan Guo Jia lho. Sebelumnya Tuan Guo Jia 'kan sering menggoda para dayang... "_

_" Yah, 'kan tidak selamanya Tuan Guo Jia menggoda kita ... "_

_Mendengar itu membuat Xujie kesal. Xujie pun mendekati mereka. Dua orang dayang itu pun kaget melihat Xujie._

_" A-Ah, Nona Mei Xujie~ Nona sudah sembuh ya? "_

_" Aku mendengar semuanya ... " sahut Xujie sambil memberi tatapan yang tajam. Hell yeah, deathglare..._

_" M-Maafkan kami, Nona Mei Xujie! Maafkan kami! " sahut kedua dayang tersebut sambil berkowtow.  
_

_Xujie menghela napas panjang. " Angkat kepala kalian. Jadi... Kalian bilang Nona Zhen Ji hamil? "_

_Kedua dayang itu pun berdiri. " Benar Nona. Tuan Cao Pi akan merayakannya nanti malam. "_

_" ... Hamil ... ya ... "_

_Kedua dayang itu memberi hormat. " A-Anu, kami harus kembali bekerja. Permisi... " kedua dayang itu pun pergi._

_Xujie masih berpikir. " Hamil itu 'kan artinya... Nona Zhen Ji akan punya anak ... Bagaimana caranya? "_

_Xujie meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. " Nona Zhen Ji sudah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi, aku yang duluan menikah tapi kenapa belum hamil...? Hm... Apa aku harus bertanya dengan Nona Zhen Ji ? Ah, tapi lebih baik jangan ganggu dia. Nona Zhen Ji mungkin masih istirahat... " Xujie menghela napas panjang._

* * *

Begitulah...

Saat ini Xujie duduk di kursi panjang dan menatap pohon yang tertutup salju. Lalu, matanya mengarah ke koridor karena dia melihat Zhen Ji yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

" Nona Zhen Ji! " panggil Xujie.

" Hm? " Xujie pun mendekatinya. " Ada apa, Nona Xujie? "

" Nona Zhen Ji sudah baikan? "

" Ya... Seperti yang nona dengar dari Tuan Cao Pi (sewaktu perayaan)... Saya hamil... " sahut Zhen Ji sambil tersenyum.

" Hamil ... Ah, selamat ya Nona Zhen Ji... "

" Terima kasih ... "

" ... Um, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Bagaimana caranya bisa hamil? " tanya Xujie langsung ke topik.

Zhen Ji menaikkan alisnya dan tertawa kecil. " Nona Xujie tidak tau? Nah, bagaimana kalau saya tanya. Apa Nona Xujie sudah ..." Lalu Zhen Ji berbisik ke telinga Xujie.

Muka Xujie langsung memerah. " I-itu ... um ... "

Zhen Ji tertawa lagi. " Dari reaksi Nona, pasti pernah 'kan?"

" I-Iya... Sekali ... " sahut Xujie sambil melihat kebawah dan mukanya memerah.

" Nah... Begitulah caranya ... "

" EH?! J-Jadi ... Sekarang ini aku ... " Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah kaget.

" Hm... Sepertinya belum ... Tidak selalu kalau-..."

Author sengaja tidak memperlihatkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Um ... Apa tidak ada cara selain 'itu' ? "

" Tidak ada ... "

" Eeh?! Apa benar tidak ada? "

Zhen Ji menggeleng kepalanya dan tertawa lagi. " Ah, aku mau menemui Tuan Cao Pi dulu. Semoga berhasil ya, Nona Xujie... " sahut Zhen Ji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi.

" ... " Xujie menepuk jidatnya. " Apa yang harus kulakukan ... " gumam Xujie.

* * *

Lalu, saat itu. Xujie masih berjalan-jalan dan berpikir. " Pasti ada cara selain 'itu'..."

"Xujie?" sahut Guo Jia yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Xujie kaget tingkat akhirat.

" KYAAAAA!" Xujie tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mempersiapkan tinjunya untuk sebuah. FALCON PUNCH...

"X-Xujie?!" Tapi, beruntungnya Guo Jia memegang tinjunya itu membuat gerakan Xujie berhenti.

" Eh?! M-Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memukulmu! Maafkan aku! "

" Ti-tidak masalah... Harusnya saya yang minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terkejut. Dan, kenapa kamu sering melamun hari ini?" tanya Guo Jia.

" I-itu-..."

"Hei, Master Guo Jia. Sudah saatnya untuk me-..." sahut Jia Xu yang sekarang tiba-tiba datang.

" KYAAAAA! " FALCON KICK...

" UAAAGH! " Tendangan Xujie mengenai Jia Xu dan membuat Jia Xu tertabrak dinding. " UGH!"

" Hwaaa! Tuan Jia Xu! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menendang Tuan! Maaf! "

" Urrgh... Tendanganmu sangat brutal, Nona Mei Xujie... " sahut Jia Xu sambil mengancungka jempolnya.

" Jempol Tuan itu tidak perlu! " bentak Xujie.

Guo Jia hanya sweatdrop melihat Jia Xu yang tepar.

Kau menang Xujie. Dan kau kalah Jia Xu...

* * *

Malamnya ...

Saat itu, Xujie sedang menyisir rambutnya. " Huuh... Bagaimana caranya ... "

Lalu, pintunya terbuka. Guo Jia sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya hari ini. " Ah, selamat datang kembali, Guo Jia... "

Guo Jia tersenyum. Lalu dia meletakkan gulungannya di atas meja. Setelah itu dia memeluk Xujie. Guo Jia menenggelamkan wajahnya rambut Xujie, mencium harumnya. Kedua lengan Guo Jia berada di bawah dadanya, Xujie memegang lengannya. " U-Um... Guo Jia... Tadi aku sudah menyiapkan airnya. Kamu bisa langsung mandi... "

"Baiklah ..." Guo Jia pun melepasnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah itu, Xujie pun tidur di atas kasurnya dan masih berpikir mencari cara lain selain melakukan itu. Xujie bukannya ingin, tapi dia ingin tau. " Aaargh, masa bodoh! Masa bodoh! " sahut Xujie kesal sambil menggeleng-gleleng kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Guo Jia selesai mandi. Dia memakai hanfu putih. Rambut pirangnya basah, dada bidangnya terlihat, membuat Xujie masih berpikir tentang itu. Xujie pun tidak tahan dan menanyakannya.

" G-Guo Jia ... " sahut Xujie yang tidur dikasurnya, dia tidur menyamping tapi tidak menatap Guo Jia.

" Hm? "

" A-apa benar ... kalau kita melakukan ... 'itu' ... aku akan ... ha... ham- hamil...? "

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. Lalu tidur sebelahnya, dan memeluk Xujie dari belakang dan Guo Jia mencium leher dibagian belakangnya.

" Hwaaahh! G-Guo Jia... " Xujie merintih.

" Kalau kamu penasaran... Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'itu' lagi?" tanya Guo Jia dengan nada menggoda.

" T-Tidak! "

" Kenapa? Apa kamu benci melakukan 'itu' dengan saya?" tanya Guo Jia.

" B-Bukan itu... S-soalnya... a-aku malu... dan kenapa aku harus membuka paka-... Aaaahh! " Guo Jia memotong kata-katanya dan mencium telinganya.

" Apa masih ada bagian yang belum saya lihat? "

" T-Tidak ada! H-hentikan...! "

Lalu Guo Jia melepasnya. " Baiklah.. Kalau kamu tidak mau... "

" E-Eh... " Guo Jia pun tidur menyamping tidak menghadap ke arah Xujie.

" G-Guo Jia...? " Guo Jia tidak menjawab dan membuat Xujie merasa bersalah. Xujie dengan gugup mendekati Guo Jia dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Guo Jia. " Maaf ... Aku bukannya tidak suka ... Aku hanya gugup ... " gumam Xujie.

Lalu Guo Jia menghadap ke Xujie. " Kamu tidak perlu gugup Xujie. Kamu adalah milik saya, dan hanya saya yang akan membuatmu jadi milik saya. Saya tidak akan menyakitimu karena saya sangat mencintaimu Xujie ... " sahut Guo Jia sambil memeluknya.

" ...um. " Xujie tersenyum kecil.

Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh dagunya dan mencium bibir Xujie. " Mmhh... " Lalu, Guo Jia membuka ikatan gaunnya Xujie. Lalu setelah itu, Guo Jia melepasnya. Guo Jia tersenyum melihat Xujie yang mukanya merona merah.

" Kamu sudah siap? " tanya Guo Jia dengan nada menggoda.

Xujie hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia menutup matanya erat dan memegang bahu Guo Jia.

.

Author Blossom : Dada bidang... Fangirls coming... -_- Dan, Scarlet-kun! Kenapa ada scene itu lagi?!

Author Scarlet : Oh, ayolah, Blossom. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Oke?

Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun baka! Ecchi! Hentai!

Author Scarlet : APA?! Aku saja gak ada baca manga/doujin atau nonton anime ecchi tau! Terutama High School DxD yang ecchi aja gue ogah nontonnya! Aku cuma nonton anime yang hanya sampai segitu saja... Dan baca fic Romance yang hampir ada 'itu'-nya... Dan aku gak bisa nahan baca yang M-nya... Aku menyesal banget... -_-

Author Blossom : Kentanghuan! Maksudku... ketahuan... -_-

Author Scarlet : Aaargh! Sial, yang penting langsung saja! Blossom, lakukan pekerjaanmu!

Author Blossom : Siap, Kapten... Tunggu dulu, ini 'kan udah selesai!

Author Scarlet : Oh iya... Ya udah. Kerja bagus... Sekarang pulanglah...

Author Blossom : ... -_-

* * *

**A/N : **Maaf, minna. Si author gak bisa mengendalikan diri dari pikiran if ya know what i mean... Tapi chapter selanjutnya gak bakalan lagi. AKU MAU TOBAT! -_-

Oke, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. The Blue Butterfly - Special Edition - hanya sampai 10 chapter. Dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 9! Oh iya, saya sudah mempublish fic The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny ( udah lama dipublish ) bagi yang udah baca The Blue Butterfly. Mohonbaca The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny ya~ :3

Dan saya mohon reviewnya! ONEGAISHIMASU!


	9. Most Precious Moments

**A/N : **Yahhooo, minna! Udah chapter 9 aja. Rasanya cepat banget, tapi updatenya terasa lama ya... Dan juga gomen bagi yang baca previous chapter... Saya terlalu gila (?) sewaktu mengetiknya. Okay, no more smut! *TEEET!*  
Smut yaitu hampir sama dengan lemon, tapi lebih lembut dan biasanya melambai-lambai.  
Apa benar Smut namanya? o_o

Dan maaf kalau pendek. Soalnya bener-bener kehabisan ide. :v

Oke, bacotnya gak perlu! Langsung saja balas review~ XD

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Author Blossom : Lebih buruk daripada Yaoi? Jujur saja ya Wa-chuan.  
Author Scarlet : ( ...-chuan?)  
Author Blossom : Nee-chan lebih baik nonton anime yang bergenre ecchi daripada yang bergenre Yaoi ataupun Yuri. Yaoi dan yuri sangatlah tidak normal. Nee-chan sangat membencinya!  
Author Scarlet : Setuju banget. Dan tahan amarahmu Blossom. -_-  
Author Blossom : Gomen, aku hanya sedikit kesal... Even so, thanks udah mereview Wa-chan!  
Author Scarlet : ( untung aja dia gak ngamuk... )

**-Gianti-Faith-**

Author Scarlet : LMFAO... Kepolosan Gianti-san jadi-... Ehem. Hahaha, seharusnya saya harus bilang dari awal kalau ada smut yah... Yah, anyway makasih udah mereview.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Author Blossom : *down* Scarlet-kun...  
Author Scarlet : Yeah, yeah. Lain kali gak bakal aku buat deh. Kalau aku udah 18 tahun. Bakal aku buat. Just kidding...  
Author Blossom : Nah, I doubt it... -_-  
Author Blossom : Btw, yah. Ada beberapa kesalahan karena aku terlalu cepat mengetiknya jad banyak typo yah. Tapi, masih bisa dimengerti 'kan? Thanks Senpai!

**-crossmix-**

Chapter 7  
Guo Jia : Kalau saya kasar, Xujie akan berteriak kesakitan... Tapi, sebenarnya saya ingin, karena ingin mendengar teriakan yang manisnya itu...  
Xujie : ... -_-  
Author Blossom : ... -_-  
Author Scarlet : ... -_-  
Guo Jia : ... Kenapa Author-sama tachi malah diam? Dan Xujie juga... o_o  
Xujie : ... kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu di depan umum?! *nangis*  
Guo Jia : Ah, maaf. Saya menyesal, saya tarik kembali kata-kata saya kembali... n_n  
Xujie : TAPI UDAH TELAT, BAKA!  
Author Scarlet : *facepalm*

Chapter 8 

Author Scarlet n Blossom : WHUAAAT?! PE-PE-PEES 3?!  
Author Scarlet : Jiah! Aku juga pengen main PS3! Aku mau main Pers*na 4 Golden, Arena, Ultimate! Dan juga DW8 tentunya, chikusooo!  
Author Blossom : Berisik, Scarlet-kun! *falcon kick*  
Author Scarlet : *tepar*  
Author Blossom : Ehem. Bagian situ? O_o  
Guo Jia : Oh, saya sudah melihat semua bagiannya! n_n  
Author Blossom : ... Oi... -_-  
Xujie : Hwaaa! Jangan kasih tau, BAKA! AHO! *nangis*  
Guo Jia : Guo Jia : Ah, maaf. Saya menyesal, saya tarik kembali kata-kata saya kembali... n_n  
Xujie : TAPI UDAH TELAT, BAKA! AHO!  
Author Blossom : Tsundere ...? -_- Anyway, Thanks crossmix-san! :3

**-Just Stalker-**

Author Scarlet : PS3! Gwaaaaah! *antukin kepala ketanah*  
Author Blossom : *ignore Scarlet* Mari kita tanya dengan Guo Jia-dono... -_-  
Guo Jia : Benar, Xujie lah yang pertama! n_n  
Xujie : J-Jadi ... 16.5 itu maksudnya...! oAo  
Guo Jia : Benar. n_n  
Xujie : ... *poker face*  
Author Blossom : ...Pingsan lagi. Anyway, thanks Stalker-san!

**-lol****-**

Xujie : Guo Jia... menggoda wanita lain di WO3? Namanya Ina dan Xing Cai dari Shu itu...? Q_Q  
Guo Jia : Er... Itu... ._.  
Xujie : ... Jadi... aku ini ... *hiks* Hwaaaaa! *nangis sambil kabur* Aku akan membunuhnyaaaa!  
Guo Jia : Tunggu, Xujie! O_O  
Author Blossom : Dasar kau... Membuat OC-ku menangis kayak gitu, dan ternyata dia ini TsunYandere ya? -_-?  
Author Scarlet : Benar, ini salahmu karena juga telah membuatku benci dengan Ina dan Xing Cai ...  
Guo Jia : *down* Saya benar-benar menyesal...  
Author Scarlet : Kalau gitu, kejar dia! *tendang Guo Jia* Thanks, lol-san! XD

**-Anon-**

Author Blossom : EXACTLY! Guo Yi adalah anak angkat! Tapi sayangnya, Xujie belum hamil juga... -_-  
Xujie : ... *gembungin pipi*  
Guo Jia : Walaupun begitu, saya tetap menikmatinya. Kulitnya yang-...  
Xujie : DIAM! *lakban mulut Guo Jia*  
Guo Jia : *mengangguk* n_n  
Author Scarlet : Benar-benar M alias Masokis ini orang... -_-  
Author Blossom : Thanks, Anon-san! :3

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI, I own my OC only. Get it? And songs by EGOIST - "Kono sekai de Mitsuketamono" & "Ame, Kimi wo Tsurete"

**Warning : **Maaf kalau ada TYPO, OOC, atau bla bla bla...

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Most Precious Moments**

.

.

.

Nah, akhirnya tiba musim semi. Ngomong-ngomong, kok rasanya setiap pembukaan saya terus menyebutin musimnya setiap chapter ya? Ahm, lupakan. Itu tidak begitu penting.

Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Xujie hari ini. Seperti biasa, dia berada di bawah pohon sakura, dia bersandar dan menutup matanya. Rambut panjangnya dilepas sehingga rambutnya menyentuh rumput-rumput, dia memakai hanfu berwarna biru. Dia sedang menyanyi.

_Even though there isn't_  
_ a single certain thing here_  
_ You gave me strength_  
_ even though a future_  
_ Which the two of us can run towards together_  
_ no longer exists anywhere_  
_ I'll never forget_  
_ your smile_  
_ No matter how much time goes by_  
_ and even if_  
_ You can no longer remember me_  
_ I will never forget_  
_ the beat of your heart_  
_ breath or warmth,_  
_ I won't forget anything_

" Ibu! " teriak seorang anak kecil yang berusia 6 tahun. Dia berambut berwarna coklat dan matanya berwarna coklat. Dia berlari menghampiri, Xujie, ibunya.

" Ah, Yi... " Ya, anak itu bernama Guo Yi. Sayangnya, dia itu anak angkat. Guo Jia dan Xujie menemukannya sewaktu perang di Nanpi. Dia hilang ingatan, bahkan dia tidak ingat namanya sendiri. Hampir sama dengan kejadian sewaktu Guo Jia pertama kali bertemu dengan Xujie, tapi Xujie hanya ingat namanya saja.

Dibelakang Yi, Guo Jia berjalan ke arah Xujie. Guo Yi melompat dan memeluk Xujie. Xujie tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Guo Yi.

" Ibu, aku lapar! "

" Ah, kalau begitu. Ibu ambil sesuatu... "

" Horee! "

Xujie pun berdiri dan pergi mengambil buah persiknya di dapur.

Guo Yi pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Lalu dia melihat sekitar taman. Lalu dia melihat pohon yang berdaun hijau. " Ayah. Itu pohon apa? " tanya Yi sambil menunjuk pohon tersebut.

"Itu namanya pohon persik... " jawab Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" Ooh! Jadi seperti bentuk pohonnya ya! " Guo Yi pun berlari dan medekati pohon itu. " Ah, ada buah persiknya! Ayah, ayo kita ambil! "

" Baiklah ... " Dengan begitu, Guo Jia mendekati pohon persik itu.

" Ayah, biar aku yang mengambilnya! "

" Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, naik ke bahu ayah. "

" Oke! " Dengan begitu, Yi berdiri diatas kedua bahu Guo Jia.

"Uuuukh! Yi tidak bisa mengambilnya! Ayah, lebih tinggi!" teriak Yi yang berusaha mengambil buah persiknya.

"Baiklah." sahut Guo Jia.

Lalu Yi dapat mengambilnya dan memetiknya. "Ah! Dapat!"

"Bagus, Yi!" puji Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"Heehee! Yi ini hebat!"

Guo Jia pun menurunkan Yi. Lalu, Xujie datang membawa buah persik yang sudah dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian di atas piring.

"Dasar... Buah persik kita 'kan masih banyak. Kalau kamu memanjat kayak gitu. Kamu bisa jatuh lho..." sahut Xujie sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Eh? Sungguh? Hmph... Ibu harusnya ngomong dari awal dong." sahut Yi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya ya... Ibu minta maaf... Nah, lebih baik kita duduk disini saja." sahut Xujie sambil duduk diatas rerumputan hijau. Guo Jia dan Yi pun duduk di depan Xujie.

"Ibu, lalu bagaimana dengan buah persik ini?" sahut Yi sambil memberikan persik yang didapatnya tadi kepada Xujie.

"Ah, lebih baik disimpan saja." sahut Xujie sambil meletakkan buah persik diatas keranjang kecil. "Nih, ibu sudah memotongnya kecil-kecil."

"Waaah!"

Guo Jia dan Yi pun memakan buah persik yang sudah dipotong. Xujie memerhatikan Guo Jia yang sedang memakannya.

"Um... Apa aku memotongnya terlalu besar dan apa buahnya masih segar?" tanya Xujie pada Guo Jia.

Guo Jia tertawa. "Tidak... Buahnya masih segar kok. Dan potongannya sudah pas sekali. Bahkan pas untuk mulut Yi..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mengelus kepala putranya yang sedang memakan buah persik.

"Hmm! Enak!" sahut Yi senang.

Xujie tertawa kecil. " Syukurlah... "

-OvO-

Setelah mereka makan. Guo Yi bermain sendirian. Dia sedang mencabut daun di semak-semak. Sedangkan Xujie bersandar dibawah pohon sakura dan Guo Jia menidurkan kepalanya di paha Xujie dan mereka memerhatikan Yi.

" Guo Jia. "

" Hm? " Guo Jia mengarahkan mata emasnya kearah Xujie.

" Kalau Guo Yi sudah besar nanti, apa dia akan tau tentang kondisiku nanti? "

" Kenapa kamu berkata begitu? "

" Aku hanya ingin tau... "

" ... " Guo Jia kembali menatap Guo Yi. " ... Saya yakin dia pasti tau. "

" ... Bagaimana kalau sekarang? "

" Jangan sekarang. Saya merasa kalau Yi tidak akan mengerti. "

" ... Um, Guo Jia. Kalau... misalnya. Aku bisa menghilangkan keabadianku itu, dan ... aku pergi dari dunia ini duluan ... "

" Xujie, jangan berkata seperti itu. " Guo Jia pun bangun dan duduk di sebelah Xujie.

" 'Kan tidak selamanya aku hidup selamanya 'kan. Karena itu- "

" Ayah! Ibu! " Guo Yi berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah senang. " Ayah. Aku menemukan ini! " sahut Yi sambil memberikan daun yang ada ulatnya.

" Ah, ini ulat. Tapi jangan disentuh! " bentak Xujie sambil membuang daun itu.

" Eeeh? "

" Maaf... Ibu tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu... Maaf ya, Yi... "

" Tidak apa-apa kok, Ibu. Lagian aku tidak suka bentuknya. "

Xujie tersenyum kecil. Lalu Xujie menatap langit yang ternyata mulai mendung. " Ah, kita harus kembali ke dalam. Sebentar lagi akan hujan. "

" Baiklah! " kata Yi berdiri.

Guo Jia berdiri dan membantu Xujie berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Xujie. Xujie memegang tangannya dan berdiri. Dan mereka pun kembali ke dalam istana.

* * *

Malamnya...

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Guo Yi menatap taman dari jendela, hujannya membasahi seluruh permukaan taman. Membasahi daun-daun bunga sakura yang berwarna merah jambu itu.

" ... Dingiiin! " keluh Yi.

" Yi. Kemarilah... " sahut Xujie yang duduk diatas kursi.

Yi pun mendekati Xujie, Xujie menggendongnya dan Yi duduk diatas paha ibunya. Lalu Xujie memegang kedua punggung tangan Yi dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangan Yi.

" ... Tangan ibu hangat sekali! "

Xujie tertawa kecil.

Guo Jia pun duduk dari belakang Xujie dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Xujie dari belakang. Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Guo Jia.

" Kamu tidak keberatan kalau saya ikut bergabung? " tanya Guo Jia tersenyum.

" Tidak sama sekali. " Xujie ikut tersenyum.

" Ayah, ayah. Tangan ibu hangat lho! Padahal hujannya selebat ini, tangan ibu masih hangat! "

" Tentu saja. Dan tidak hanya itu, hatinya juga hangat... "

Muka Xujie merona merah. Xujie tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya.

_Rain suddenly fell,  
raising up clouds of dust  
It fell into the town  
with a loud noise  
The people without an umbrella  
jostle about, trying not to get wet  
The two of us gazed  
at the crowd of living beings  
Without any destination  
where do they go?_

_In a corner of this puzzling world,  
secluded in a tiny tunnel  
the sigh I breathed is answered with a yawn  
I held tightly onto your hand_

_The world runs on in monochrome_  
_ Large drops of rain pound the earth_  
_ I want to hear ordinary words_  
_ You who is so stubborn are a coward_  
_ Without knowing how I feel_  
_ hold my hand even tighter_

" Ah, ibu sudah menulis liriknya ya? "

Xujie tersenyum. " Iya. "

" Eeeh. Padahal aku juga ingin membuatnya... " sahut Yi.

Xujie tertawa kecil. " Kalau begitu, kita buat bersama lain kali. "

" Hore~! "

Xujie baru sadar dari tadi Guo Jia tidak bicara. " Guo Jia? "

Guo Jia tidak menjawab. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Xujie. Xujie mendengar nafasnya terdengar tenang. " Ah, ayah ketiduran. " sahut Yi.

" Iya... " Yi pun berdiri. Xujie melepas genggaman Guo Jia. " Pasti dia lelah karena banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan... " Xujie pun meletakkan lengan kanannya di sekitar lehernya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di sekitar pinggangnya. " Uhhh, berat...! "

" I-Ibu... Hati-hati. Ayah bisa jatuh... "

" Iya... Ibu tau ... "

Kedua kaki Xujie bergemtaran karena tubuh Guo Jia yang berat dan lebih tinggi daripadanya. Xujie menatap wajah tidur Guo Jia, Xujie tersenyum. Lalu setelah berada di samping kasur. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan-lahan, Xujie menidurkan Guo Jia lalu menyelimutinya. Guo Yi tidur di samping ayahnya dan mencium pipi kiri ayahnya.

" Selamat malam, ayah. "

Xujie tersenyum melihat Yi. Setelah itu, Xujie menyelitkan rambutnya kebelakang telingan lalu mencium pipi kanan Guo Jia.

" ... Hm? " Guo Jia membuka matanya.

" Ah! " Xujie kaget dan langsung menjauh. Muka Xujie merona merah, sadar apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Xujie pun membalikkan badannya.

" Ibu kenapa? "

" ... "

Guo Jia hanya tertawa dan dia tau apa yang dilakukan Xujie tadi. " Berbaringlah, Xujie... "

" I-iya... " Xujie mengangguk kepalanya dan tidur di sebelah Yi. Yi tidur ditengah.

" Selamat malam, ibu! " sahut Yi sambil mencium pipi Xujie.

" Ya... Selamat malam, Yi... " lalu Xujie mencium pipi kiri Yi.

Lalu Guo Jia ikut mencium pipi kanan Yi. " Selamat malam, putraku. "

Yi tertawa kecil. Lalu dia menutup matanya. Yi tertidur sangat cepat, mereka tersenyum melihat putranya yang sudah tidur.

" Xujie ... "

" Ya? " Xujie duduk. Guo Jia pun duduk, lalu dia memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dan mencium pipinya. " Selamat malam, istriku ... "

Xujie tersenyum, dia sebenarnya juga ingin menyebutnya 'suamiku' tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Tapi dia tetap mencoba. " Se-selamat malam, s-suamiku ... " sahut Xujie pelan dan mukanya memerah.

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. Lalu Guo Jia mencium bibirnya, Xujie kaget dan langsung melepasnya. " G-Guo Jia... Kenapa kamu lakukan itu, Yi akan melihat kita. "

" Tidak kok, Yi sudah tertidur. Nah, tidurlah... " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum dan cukup puas lalu berbaring.

" I-Iya... " Lalu Xujie menatap Yi. ' Yi beneran sudah tidur 'kan? Mungkin sudah... '. Lalu Xujie pun berbaring.

Lalu Xujie menyentuh bibirnya. Xujie pun ingat pada malam pertama mereka sewaktu di manor miliknya.

_' Bibirmu sangat lembut ... ' _sahut Guo Jia waktu itu.

Kedua pipi Xujie langsung memanas, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. 'Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur...' batin Xujie.

* * *

**A/N : **Haa... Saya benar-benar kehilangan ide. SUNGGUH! Chapter selanjutnya saya juga gak tau apa yang akan terjadi... Hm...

Tapi yang penting, review ONEGAISHIMASU! ONEGAI! :3


	10. -Bonus Chapters-

**A/N : **Yahooo, minna! Akhirnya sampai di chapter 10 alias yang terakhir! Nah, sekarang ini bonusnya lho. Ada 5 bonus chapters! Jadi, mohon dibaca dan direview langsung ya! Review anda sangat membuatku senang banget lho! Oke, mari balas review-nya dulu!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Author Scarlet : SAUS TARTARUS! Aku belum pernah makan buah persik! Tabetai DESU! "

Author Blossom : Desu (death)? Ah, masa bodoh. Thanks Wa-chan! :3

**-KuroragiUum-**

Author Scarlet : LMFAO, sebenaranya aku juga setuju dengan Blossom. Lebih baik nonton ecchi daripada anime yang bertema yaoi/yuri. Tapi aku gak pernah nonton eechi kayak DxD atau HOTD. Yang gak sengaja hanyalah Baka to Test, Zero no Tsukaima, Rosario + Vampire ... Hanya itu yang aku ingat.

Author Blossom : Wow, Scarlet-kun. Kau sangat jujur...

Author Scarlet : PSHAAAW! Kau pikir aku ini pinkoi apa?! Haha! Arigatou naa Senpai!

**- Guo Jia -**

Xujie : Hm? Reviewer yang satu ini namanya juga Guo Jia... Apa dia dari masa depan?

Guo Jia : ... Entahlah.

Author Scarlet : Hahaha! Guo Yi sang shota polos! Nggak bakalan playboy kayak bapaknya! Zettai ni! Bwahahahaha!

Author Blossom : Gak perlu ketawa...

Guo Jia : Dan jangan anggap saya orang yang cabuk atau semacamnya... -_-

Xujie : Scarlet-sama, kau bilang Guo Jia adalah cabul? Bisakah aku membunuhmu?

Author Scarlet : Glekk, oke. Aku tarik-kata-kataku kembali. Arigatou Guo Jia dari masa depan! Just kiddin'! XD

**-OvO-**

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI. Get it now?

**Warning : **Maaf kalau ada OOC, Typo, dsb.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 1 : A loyal horse**

.

.

" Ibu! Itu namanya kuda 'kan? " tanya Yi sambil menarik baju Xujie dan menunjuk seorang jendral yang sedang berpatrol.

" Iya... Kamu ingin naik? " tanya Xujie.

" Iya! Aku pengen naik kuda! "

" Err... baiklah... " sahut Xujie sambil mengangguk. " Hm... Bagaimana kalau Zhong Cheng saja... Tunggu dulu, aku beneran kasih nama buat kuda itu... Apa nama buat kuda itu penting? "

" Itu tergantung... " bisik Guo Jia ke telinganya membuat Xujie kaget tingkat akhirat.

" KYAAAA! " Xujie memegang telinganya karena dia mengira Guo Jia akan menggigit telinganya lagi. " Jangan kagetin aku kayak gitu dong! Dan jangan baca isi hatiku! " bentak Xujie.

" Hm? Tidak, saya tidak baca isi hatimu. Tadi kamu berbicara keras- "

" Aku mengerti! Sekarang diam! " sahut Xujie sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

" ... " Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya.

" Hahaha! Teriakan ibu lucu sekali...! " sahut Yi sambil tertawa.

" Ah... haha... " Xujie hanya ketawa terpaksa.

Guo Jia pun ikut ketawa membuat Xujie semakin malu tambah kesal. " U-udahan ketawanya! Sekarang ayo kita naik kuda, Yi! "

" Ayah juga! Yuk! " sahut Yi sambil menarik Guo Jia.

" Oh, baiklah. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

-O-

" HIEEEH! "

" Ayo, Yi. " sahut Guo Jia.

" Oke! " Guo Yi pun mendekati ayahnya. Lalu, Guo Jia membantu putranya menaiki kuda itu. " Uwaa! I-Ibu juga naik dong! "

" Eh, ya... Baiklah. " Xujie pun menaiki kudanya dan memegang pinggang Yi agar tidak jatuh.

" Heehee! Kalau begitu, ayah juga! "

" Oh, tentu. " Lalu Guo Jia pun duduk dibelakang Xujie, setelah itu Guo Jia memegang pinggang Xujie.

" ... " Muka Xujie merona merah karena dia memegang pinggangnya.

" Baiklah! Ayo jalan, kuda! " sahut Yi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan wajah senang.

" HIEEEH! " Dengan begitu, kudanya pun berjalan mengelilingi istana Xu Chang.

.

Xujie : Kenapa harus seluruh bagian dalam istana? Lama tau! Apalagi istana Xu Chang sebesar itu!

Author Blossom : Oh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau keliling kota Xu Chang?

Xujie : Itu malah makin lama! *muncul perempatan merah didahi*

Author Scarlet : Oh ayolah, Xujie. Ini hanya kesempatan terakhirmu untuk menghabiskan waktu terakhirmu dengan mereka.

Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun, kau malah membuat suasananya jadi FEELS...

Xujie : ... *look away sadly*

Author Scarlet : Maaf! Oke, mari kita lanjut!

.

Setelah mengelilingi istana Xu Chang, mereka pun kembali ke taman. Sepanjang jalan tadi, wajah Xujie masih memerah sampai sekarang. Karena dari tadi, Guo Jia memeluknya erat dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas rambut Xujie dan merasakan keharumannya.

" Yeee! Kita balik lagi! "

" Oh, ayah lupa. Namanya Zhong Cheng artinya loyal. Ibu yang memberi namanya lho. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" ... Hei! "

" Hm? Kenapa? 'Kan memang kamu yang memberi namanya... " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" I-itu... i-iya sih... tapi jangan kasih tau dong! Aku jadi malu! " bentak Xujie.

" Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya menarik kata-kata saya kembali. " sahut Guo Jia.

" Tapi udah telat! "

" Ayah? Ibu? Kalian bertengkar? " tanya Yi.

" Eh? Eh? B-Bukan! Kami nggak bertengkar kok! Bener! " sahut Xujie panik.

" Sungguh? " tanya Yi.

" Iya, sungguh! Bener! " sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum.

" Syukurlah ... " sahut Yi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Xujie menghela napas panjang. Guo Jia dari tadi hanya tersenyum. Nah, itu namanya muka hampa.

.

Guo Jia : Muka hampa?

Author Scarlet : Oi! Kembali bekerja!

Guo Jia : Er... baiklah.

* * *

**-OvO-**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 2 : A Small Wound**

.

.

Saat makan malam. Guo Jia memutuskan untuk memasak hari ini.

" Eh? Kamu yang memasak? Tapi kamu 'kan gak pernah masak! Memasak itu tugas istri! " sahut Xujie.

" Sekali-kali boleh 'kan? Dan tidak selalu kalau istri yang memasak, suamimu juga bisa masak kok. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi kamu 'kan gak pernah masak ... "

" Oh? Nona Mei Xujie meremehkan saya? " sahut Guo Jia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Xujie. Xujie menjauh beberapa centimeter.

" B-Bukan! Maksudku... um... Aaah! Terserah kamu saja! "

" Ayah? Ibu? Kalian bertengkar lagi? " tanya Yi dengan wajah sedih.

" B-Bukan! Kami tidak bertengkar kok! "

" Apa benar, ayah? " tanya Yi pada Guo Jia.

" Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum kearah Yi.

" Tuh 'kan? Kami gak bertengkar... " sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

" Syukurlah ... "

Xujie menghela napas lega. " Kalau begitu, saya ke dapur. Dan mohon tunggu. " sahut Guo Jia dengan gaya butler. Author Scarlet, Author Blossom, dan Xujie sweatdrop.

" Ayah keren! " sahut Guo Yi. " Ya 'kan, Ibu? "

Muka Xujie merona merah. " I-Iya... "

-Didapur-

" Hm ... " Guo Jia melihat kertas yang ternyata ada contekan (?) buat membuat sup daging. " Wortel, daun bawang, daging sapi, dan mie ... Pertama-tama iris wortel dan daun bawang dengan ukuran jari kelingking ... "

.

Author Blossom : Sudah kuduga sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memasak...

Author Scarlet : ADA CONTEKAN! KAU DI EKSEKUSI!

Author Blossom : Gak perlu sampai di eksekusi dasar bodoh! Dan disini gak ada ujian memasak, Scarlet-kun!

Author Scarlet : Oh... Begitu. Oke, lanjut...

Guo Jia : *sweatdrop*

.

Di pintu dapur, Xujie sedang mengintip Guo Jia yang sedang sibuk membaca resepnya. Guo Jia tidak sadar. Author Blossom dan Scarlet sadar, kami pun sweatdrop dan tidak mengatakan apapun dan melanjutkan mengetiknya.

Lalu, Guo Jia mengambil pisau dapur dan memotong daun bawangnya. Saat memotong-motong daun bawangnya, Guo Jia juga memotong jari telunjuknya. Pasti sakit. Maksudku, dia melukai jari telunjuknya dengan tidak sengaja.

" Ugh ... " Guo Jia memegang telunjuknya.

" ...! " Xujie kaget. " G-Guo Jia! Kamu baik-baik saja?! " sahut Xujie panik dan memegang jari telunjuknya itu.

" Eh? Xujie, sejak kapan kamu ada disana? " tanya Guo Jia bingung.

Xujie tidak menjawab dan meletakkan ujung jarinya yang terluka itu kedalam mulut Xujie. Xujie menutup matanya erat.

" ... "

Xujie pun membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari mulutnya. " Fuh... Aku harap dengan begini sakitnya akan hilang... " Lalu Xujie manatap Guo Jia. " Eh? Guo... Jia? "

Guo Jia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya. " Aaaaah... " Guo Jia menghela napas panjang.

'Apa maksudnya itu?! ' batin Xujie. ' Jangan-jangan makin sakit? ' pikir Xujie lagi. " Eh? Eh? G-Guo Jia? Masih sakit? Uuh... Apa yang harus kulakukan... " sahut Xujie panik.

" Tidak... tidak perlu Xujie... " Guo Jia melepas tangannya dari wajahnya. Wajah Guo Jia memerah. " Saya hanya kaget... Tidak perlu khawatir... "

" ...? " Xujie menatap Guo Jia bingung.

Lalu Guo Jia tersenyum. " Nah, kembalilah ke meja makan. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir dan biar saya mengurusnya... " sahut Guo Jia sambil memegang dagunya dan meletakkan jempolnya di bibir Xujie.

" Eh... Baiklah ... " Dengan begitu, Xujie pun keluar dan kembali ke meja makan. ' Kenapa wajahnya memerah ya...?' pikir Xujie.

* * *

**-OvO-**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 3 : Hair  
**

.

.

Xujie bercermin di depan cerminnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir... tentunya. Lalu dia berpikiran bagaimana kalau rambut pendek.

" Rambut pendek ya... Terasa ringan ... Apa aku harus memotong rambutku supaya ringan ya? Hm... tapi kalau dipotong, paling-paling nanti bakalan tumbuh lagi 'kan? "

Xujie meletakkan telapak tangannya di dagunya. Lalu dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. " Terlalu panjang ... Panjang sekali ... " Xujie pun berdiri dan mencari sesuatu.

" Ibu? Ibu mencari apa? " tanya Yi.

" Ah, Ibu mau mencari gunting. "

" Biar Yi carikan! "

" Eh? Tidak perlu! " Xujie melarang Yi mencarinya karena gunting itu tajam (pastinya) dan takutnya Yi akan terluka.

Lalu Guo Jia masuk ke kamar. Guo Jia melihat Xujie yang tengah mencari sesuatu.

" Xujie? Kamu mau cari apa? "

" Er... aku mau cari gunting ... "

" Oh, gunting. Guntingnya ada di laci. " sahut Guo Jia sambil mengambil guntingnya di dalam laci.

" Ah, terima kasih. " sahut Xujie sambil mengambil guntingnya dari tangan Guo Jia. Lalu dia duduk di depan meja riasnya dan segera memotong rambutnya.

" Xujie! Jangan! " bentak Guo Jia sambil mendekatinya.

" Eh? " Xujie berhenti dan gak jadi memotong rambutnya sehelai pun. Guo Jia pun mengambil gunting dari tangannya. " G-Guo Jia... Kenapa kau mengambilnya kembali ?"

" Kamu tidak boleh memotong rambutmu... " sahut Guo Jia sambil memasang wajah serius.

" Eh? Kenapa? " tanya Xujie heran.

Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh rambutnya. " Rambutmu sangat halus dan indah. Saya tidak ingin rambut indahmu dipotong. Kamu terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut panjangmu ini... " sahut Guo Jia sambil mencium rambutnya.

" ... " Muka Xujie merona merah, dia menundukkan kepalanya. " ... B-baiklah. Kalau Guo Jia menyukai rambutku. Aku tidak akan memotongnya... " sahut Xujie pelan.

" Syukurlah... " sahut Guo Jia tersenyum lega dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Xujie.

" Uwaaa! Guo Jia jangan! Yi melihat kita! " teriak Xujie panik. Yi hanya tersenyum lebar melihat mereka.

" Syukurlah, aku kira ayah dan ibu bertengkar lagi ... " sahut Yi.

" K-Kami tidak pernah bertengkar kok Yi! " sahut Xujie sambil berusaha melepaskan Guo Jia. Tapi Guo Jia mengeratkan pelukannya. " G-Guo Jia! Sudah! Hentikan! " teriak Xujie.

" Maaf, saya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saya. Keharumanmu menarik saya untuk menciumnya dan membuat saya merasa tenang. " sahut Guo Jia, dia masih mencium kepala Xujie.

" Tapi kenapa nafas kamu terengah-engah?! "

.

Author Blossom : Entah kenapa aku malah membayangkan seekor anjing yang terus menjilat pipi majikannya.

Guo Jia : Saya tau apa yang anda maksud... -_-

Xujie : ...

Author Scarlet : Jujur saja, aku setuju dengan Blossom...

Guo Jia : Saya manusia... dan Xujie adalah istri saya. Mengerti?

Author Blossom : Udah tau dari awal...

Author Scarlet : Iya.

Guo Yi : Kakak Author dan Abang Author bertengkar dengan ayah? Jangan bertengkar! Itu tidak baik!

Author Blossom : *sweatdrop*

Author Scarlet : Nggak, kami nggak bertengkar kok. Nah, kembali bekerja!

* * *

**-OvO-**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 4 : Dinner  
**

**.**

**.**

Pada malam hari, para jendral berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Sementara itu, Xujie, Cai Wenji, dan Zhen Ji yang memasak makanannya.

" Um, jadi kita yang memasak makan malamnya? " tanya Xujie.

" Ya. Dan tentunya para dayang ikut membantu. " sahut Zhen Ji.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan nona Wang Yi? Dia tidak ikut memasak? " tanya Cai Wenji.

Lalu Wang Yi yang numpang lewat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Wang Yi pun mendekati mereka.

.

Author Blossom : Whoa... speaking of a devil...

Wang Yi : Apa artinya itu...?

Author Scarlet : Maksudnya dia menganggap kamu setan... * pasang wajah troll *

Wang Yi : Begitukah? *deathglare*

Author Blossom : TIDAK! Maksudnya panjang umur! Bener!

Wang Yi : Oh... -_-

Author Scarlet : Oke, kembali bekerja!

.

" Ah, nona Wang Yi... "

" Maaf, saya tidak bisa membantu. Soalnya saya tidak bisa memasak... " sahut Wang Yi sambil tersenyum malu.

" O-oh... Tidak apa-apa kok, nona Wang Yi. Kami tidak memaksamu kok. "

" Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, saya kembali... " sahut Wang Yi dan lalu pergi.

" ... Nah, ayo kita mulai memasaknya sekarang. " sahut Zhen Ji.

Xujie dan Cai Wenji mengangguk.

.

Sementara itu ...

" Ayah? Ibu dimana? " tanya Yi pada Guo Jia.

" Ibumu ada di dapur. Tapi sebaiknya kamu disini saja. " sahut Guo Jia.

" Baiklah. "

" Oh. Jadi dia yang Guo Yi ya... " sahut Xu Shu yang datang lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Guo Yi.

" Ya. "

" Ayah siapa dia? "

" Oh, maaf. Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku ya. Namaku Xu Shu, sepertinya kita jarang sekali bertemu walaupun kita sama-sama tinggal di istana. " sahut Xu Shu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

" Salam kenal, paman Xu Shu! "

" 'Paman', eh? ... T-tidak perlu pakai paman. Itu membuatku terdengar tua... " sahut Xu Shu sambil sweatdrop.

" Eh? Tapi 'kan Paman punya janggut, yah walaupun gak tebal sih. Tapi Paman gak mau dipanggil 'Paman Xu Shu'? " tanya Yi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Er... Baiklah... Maksudku boleh saja... "

" Baiklah, Paman Tuan Xu Shu! "

Xu Shu sweatdrop. ' Paman Tuan...? ' pikir Xu Shu. Guo Jia hanya tertawa.

Lalu Cao Pi datang dan duduk disebalah kanan Guo Jia. " Ramai sekali ya ... " sahut Cao Pi.

" Tentu saja ramai. Ini 'kan untuk merayakan istrimu yang mengandung. " sahut Guo Jia.

" Yah ... Hm, Guo Yi juga disini ya... " sahut Cao Pi.

.

Author Scarlet : Tentu saja! Loli and shota sangat kawaii!

Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun lolicon dan... shotacon (?)

Cao Pi : Bisakah aku lanjutkan? -_-

Author Blossom : Oh ya silakan, oh Pangeran Tuan Muda Cao Pi... :P

Cao Pi : ... -_-

.

" Ah, Tuan Cao Pi. Apa kabar! " sahut Yi sambil memberi hormat.

" Oh... Kau anak yang sopan, Guo Yi. " sahut Cao Pi sambil menaikkan alisnya.

" Teehee, terima kasih, Tuan Cao Pi! " sahut Yi tersenyum lebar.

Cao Pi tersenyum.

Lalu para dayang pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membawa makanan dan buah-buahan di kedua tangan mereka. Mereka pun meletakkan makanannya diatas meja. Setelah para dayang meletakkannya, mereka pun pergi. Setelah itu, Xujie, Cai Wenji dan Zhen Ji masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk.

" Oh, sepertinya aku harus pindah duduk. " sahut Xu Shu dan mempersilahkan Xujie duduk.

" Ah, terima kasih. " Xujie pun duduk dan Xu Shu duduk di kursi di sebelah kiri Yue Jin.

Lalu Zhen Ji duduk di sebelah Cao Pi dan Cai Wenji duduk di sebelah Xujie.

Setelah itu, Cao Pi pun berpidato. Pidatonya sengaja gak diperlihatkan karena merepotkan, setelah selesai berpidato, Cao Pi berkata " Nah, mari kita rayakan dan makanlah sepuasnya! "

Dengan begitu, para jendral yang kelaparan langsung makan kayak orang yang udah 10 tahun gak makan-makan tapi tetep hidup. (Author dihajar oleh para jendral Wei :v)

" Nah, biar Ibu suapi. "

" Tidak mau. Aku mau makan sendiri. " sahut Yi.

" Ah, baiklah. Yi hebat ya sudah bisa makan sendiri... " sahut Xujie sambil mengelus kepalanya.

" Heehee! "

" Kalau begitu ibu ambilkan nasi ... kamu mau apa? Ayam? Ikan panggang? Atau Mie? "

" Aku mau ayam! "

" Baiklah... " Xujie pun mengambil nasi dan ayamnya. Lalu memberikannya pada Yi.

" Terima kasih Ibu! " Yi pun melahap makanannya dengan sumpitnya. Lalu matanya melihat baozi yang terletak di atas meja.

" Ibu, aku mau baozi! " sahut Yi sambil menunjuk baozinya.

" Yi, habiskan nasinya dulu dan ayamnya masih belum kamu makan... " sahut Xujie.

" Baiklah... " Yi pun mengunyah makanannya dengan sumpitnya.

Setelah itu, Xujie memakan makanan miliknya.

" Yi, makannya pelan-pelan... " sahut Guo Jia sambil mengambil nasi yang berada di pipinya dan memakannya.

" Makanannya enak sih! Hihi! " sahut Yi.

Melihat itu Xujie ingin melakukan itu juga. Dengan begitu, dia meletakkan setitik nasi di pipinya. ' Tunggu dulu, apa yang aku lakukan?! Mana mungkin aku menyuruhnya melakukan ini padanya?! Ini bukan aku yang sebenarnya! ' pikir Xujie.

" Ah, Nona Xujie. Ada nasi di pipimu. " sahut Cai Wenji. Lalu dia mengambil nasi di pipi Xujie dan memakannya.

" Ah... Maaf, maksudku... terima kasih. " Setelah itu, Xujie menghela napas panjang dan kembali memakan makanannya.

" Xujie. "

" Ya? "

" Ada nasi di pipimu... " sahut Guo Jia sambil mengambil nasi yang menempel di pipinya dan memakannya. Muka Xujie merona merah, " T-Terima kasih ... " sahut Xujie pelan tersipu.

" Ibu! Ada nasi di pipiku. Ambilin dong. " sahut Yi.

Xujie tertawa kecil. " Kamu pasti sengaja ya... " sahut Xujie sambil mengambil nasi dipipinya dan memakannya.

Mari kita lihat para jendral.

" Uwooh! Enak banget! Kalau begitu aku harus makan sepuasnya sampai kenyang! " sahut Xu Zhu.

" Berhentilah makan sebelum kenyang. Itu yang aku dengar kata pepatah (?). " sahut Xiahou Dun dengan nada datar dan wajah datar.

" Iya yah, tapi supaya tenaga kita jadi penuh, besok kita bisa latihan penuh! " sahut Yue Jin.

" Emangnya kamu kuat seharian latihan besok? Aku jadi khawatir... " sahut Li Dian dengan wajah datar.

" Aku rasa kamu tidak akan kuat latihan besok karena dua sebab. Pertama : Terlalu kenyang, yang kedua : Kalau terus latihan dan lupa dengan makan, kamu akan mati kelaparan tanpa menyadarinya. " sahut Xu Shu.

" Kau memang stategis yang hebat... " sahut Xiahou Dun dengan nada datar sambil sweatdrop. " Kalau begitu, mau minum anggur? " tanya Xiahou Dun.

" Ooh! Boleh juga. Aku akan minum sepuasnya... " sahut Jia Xu.

" Lebih baik jangan, kalian nanti mabuk keras. Lebih baik minum teh saja... Seperti yang disediakan Nona Mei Xujie. " sahut Li Dian.

Sementara itu,

" Hatchi...! " Xujie pilek, dia menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Xujie? Kau sakit? " tanya Guo Jia cemas.

" Uhh, aku rasa tidak. Padahal aku tidak merasa sakit, entah kenapa ada orang yang sedang membicarakan aku... " sahut Xujie dengan nada datar.

" ...oh (?) " Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya.

Oke, kembali dengan para jendral lagi.

" Teh ya... Boleh juga. Tapi sebaiknya kita minta dengan dayang saja. " sahut Xiahou Dun.

" Teh? " sahut Xu Zhu. " Aku belum pernah minum teh."

" Apa?! Tidak pernah?! " tanya Li Dian kaget.

" Tidak... "

" ... " Li Dian hanya diam.

" Tapi, saya pernah meminta dayang untuk membuat teh Houkui tapi rasanya berbeda sekali dengan buatan nona Mei Xujie dulu... " sahut Zhang Liao.

" ... Beda? Kok bisa? " tanya Xiahou Yuan.

" Entahlah. Saya tidak tau... " jawab Zhang Liao.

" Hahaha! Aku baru ingat! Sewaktu istriku membuat makanan dia bilang ' Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta! '. Mungkin saja nona Mei Xujie membuat tehnya dengan penuh cinta! " sahut Xiahou Yuan sambil tertawa.

" ... "

" ... " Para jendral hanya diam mendengarnya dan memasang wajah datar.

" Kenapa kalian malah diam?! " bentak Xiahou Yuan.

" Nona Mei Xujie pernah membuat teh untuk kalian? " tanya Xu Shu.

" Yah, tapi saat itu kau belum bergabung sih. Makanya kamu nggak tau. Teh buatannya enak lho! Kau seperti berada di pantai dan para dayang mengipasmu dengan kipas besar dengan lembut! " sahut Xiahou Yuan.

" ... Aku tidak mengerti. " sahut Xu Shu sambil sweatdrop.

" Oh ayolah! Kau 'kan seorang strategi! Kau tidak bodoh 'kan? " tanya Xiahou Yuan.

" ... Maaf. Apa maksud anda barusan? " tanya Xu Shu agak kesal dan muncul perempatan merah di pipinya. " Tapi aku rasa lebih baik jangan. Soalnya Guo Jia... err... Apa Tuan-Tuan tau maksud saya? "

" Ya, saya mengerti maksudmu... " sahut Zhang Liao. " Karena dia sudah menjadi istri Master Guo Jia, saya rasa Master Guo Jia keberatan untuk membuat teh untuk kita. "

" Benar... " jawab Xu Shu sambil mengangguk.

" Jadi, kita minta teh saja kepada para dayang... " sahut Yue Jin.

" Ya... Kita tidak punya pilihan lain ... " sahut Jia Xu.

Semetara itu...

" Um, Guo Jia? "

" Hm? "

" Kamu mau teh? Atau kopi? Sebelumnya kamu belum pernah minum kopi 'kan? " tanya Xujie sambil tersenyum malu.

" Ah, kalau begitu saya minta kopi. "

" Ibu! Aku juga mau! " sahut Yi. " Aku mau teh! "

" Baiklah... "

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian...

" Ini teh dan kopinya... "

" Hm~ Tehnya harum banget! " sahut Yi, setelah itu Yi pun meminumnya. " Manisnya enak! "

Xujie tersenyum. Setelah itu, Xujie menatap Guo Jia yang sedang meminum kopinya.

" B-Bagaimana dengan kopinya? A-apa terlalu pahit? " tanya Xujie.

" Hm, tidak kok. Saya malah suka dengan rasa pahit kopinya. Saya menyukainya." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" Syukurlah... " sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum dan wajahnya merona merah.

Sementara itu, kita kembali dengan para jendral.

" ... " Para jendral menatap Xujie dan Guo Jia yang meminum kopi buatan Xujie.

' Aku ingin cepat menikah... ' sahut para jendral dalam hati kecuali Xiahou Yuan dan Xu Zhu.

* * *

**-OvO-**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 5 : Full Speed  
**

.

.

" Xujie. "

" Ya? "

" Kenapa kamu selalu bernyanyi untukku? Kenapa tidak bernyanyi saat pesta perayaan kemenangan juga? Jadi orang-orang 'kan akan- "

" Aku tidak mau! " bentak Xujie tiba-tiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dekat Guo Jia. Guo Jia memasang wajah bingung.

" K-Kenapa? "

Xujie pun kembali duduk. " Soalnya 'kan memalukan. Nanti ada yang bilang suaraku jelek, dan nanti mungkin saja ada yang mengejekku atau bahkan berusaha membunuhku karena suaraku yang jelek dan... " sahut Xujie yang tak ada hentinya dengan kecepatan berbicaranya sangat cepat.

Guo Jia sweatdrop. " Err... Tidak mungkin orang akan membunuhmu hanya karena suaramu. Tapi suaramu indah kok... "

" Itu dia! K-k-karena cuma Guo Jia yang akan memujiku. A-aku bukannya ingin dipuji olehmu! Aku hanya ingin menyanyi supaya kamu bisa tenang atau apalah. Dan mereka nanti akan... " lanjut Xujie dengan kecepatan berbicaranya semakin bertambah.

Guo Jia tambah sweatdrop dan tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya senyum terpaksa.

.

Sementara itu...

Author Blossom : Yeeeaaaah! Kecepatan penuuuuuuh! * tambah kecepatan *

Author Scarlet : REM MOBILNYA IDIOOOOOT! REEEM! REEEM! * panik sambil duduk di kursi mobil di paling belakang *

Author Blossom : SIALAN, masih belum kencang. Oke, TAMBAH KECEPATANNYA! YOOHOO! TANCAP GAAASS! YAHHOOOOO! * tambah kecepatan lagi *

Author Scarlet : TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAAAK! REM IDIOT! REEEEEM ! REEEEM BLOSSOOOOOOM! REEEEEEM!

.

Mari kita kembali...

" ... karena suaraku yang jelek itu mereka akan melemparku dengan tomat hijau dan tomat merah lalu mereka akan menyiramku dengan kaldu daging bebek dan ... " BLA BLA BLA.

" Xujie... Baiklah aku mengerti. Sekarang tenanglah... " sahut Guo Jia.

" Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?! Kalau Guo Jia memaksaku terus untuk bernyanyi di depan umum, aku akan dikira orang gila dan yang mendengar suaraku mereka akan membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa padahal aku gak sakit jiwa! Dan-... "

" Baik, sudah cukup Xujie. Saya mengerti... " sahut Guo Jia sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" ... " Xujie hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mengangguk. Lalu Guo Jia melepasnya.

" T-tapi! Bagaimana kalau- UPH! " Guo Jia memasukkan roti kedalam mulut Xujie.

" Tidak tidak, tidak akan ... " sahut Guo Jia.

" ... " Lalu Xujie mengunyah rotinya. "... Enak... "

' Sepertinya dia sudah kembali tenang... ' pikir Guo Jia.

.

Sementara itu.

Author Blossom : Yay! Scarlalala! Ayo kita main BRUM BRUM lagi!

Author Scarlet : SIAPA SCARLALALA?! Dan aku udah gak kuat la- HOEEEK! *mual*

Author Blossom : Ah, Scarlet-kun mabuk. Payah deh kamu...

Author Scarlet : BERISIK! HU-! HOEEEEK! *mual lagi*

- THE END -

* * *

**A/N : **

Blossom : Yak, sampai disana saja, bonus chappie-nya! Hope ya like it! :3  
Oke, sekian dari saya dan sampai jumpa lagi di fic The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny! Bagi yang belum baca, sekarang saat yang tepatlah untuk membacanya! Saya akan meng-update chapter kedua dari The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny pada hari jum'at mendatang... Mungkin (Plin-plan ni anak...)

Scarlet : HOEEEEEK! Uhuk uhuk! Oke, review onegaishimasu! And see you guys next time~ :3 UHUK UHUK!


End file.
